The Ghostly Leaguer
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Danny Fenton was just a normal kid before the lab accident. Now, after receiving a strange cry for help, he became one of Earth's mightiest heroes! Read and find out how Danny Phantom lives the life of the hero! AU. Before the Justice League was formed and a few months after Danny got his powers!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! I was really looking forward to write this one! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or Danny Phantom. If I do, I will be the happiest guy alive.**

Prologue: The Call

Danny Phantom, Ghost Boy of Amity Park was flying through the cool, night air. It has been months since he got his powers. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He invited his friends at his house to check out his parents' new invention: the Ghost Portal.

After refusing his friends' persistence, he finally gave in and went inside the portal. He put on a spare HAZMAT suit, but not before replacing his dad's face on it with a DP symbol Sam made.

Danny entered the portal, his face filled with awe. While walking inside, he placed a hand on the side of the portal. He accidentally pressed the on button and with a bright flash of light, his entire life changed before his eyes.

Since that day, he became Danny Phantom, Amity Park's own hero. He fought ghosts, learned new powers, gained experience and had good times.

But he also had bad times; people were afraid of him, he had problems at school and his parents wanted to dissect his ghost-half.

Danny was flying home when he suddenly stopped. He grabbed his head as a headache suddenly appeared. Fuzzy images appeared inside his mind before it suddenly vanished.

"What was that about…?" Danny said as he looked behind him. "And why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?"

He'd been having the weird images for days now, though he just thought it was stress from all the ghost business. But lately, he thinks it's a warning.

Danny just shook it away, went home and called it a day. He went in his room then he transformed above his bed, where he landed with a soft plop.

He turned his head and looked at the window, still feeling uneasy.

**Okay, prologue over! Next chapter will be the beginning. Hope you guys like it. Well, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to update earlier partly because I've been dying to write this and partly because I have writer's blocks to my other stories. So, without further ado, the Ghostly Leaguer! By the way, I forgot to add that Danny is sixteen and a half in this story. Sorry I didn't mention that!**

Chapter 1: The Gathering

Danny was absent-mindedly walking with Sam and Tucker, who were talking about the Disarming of Nuclear Weapons, that had been approved yesterday. Sam, was of course, delighted that the government agreed to disable them. Tucker, on the other hand, was not.

"I still can't believe that they would do that," Tucker said, miffed. "Harming those innocent technology."

"There's nothing innocent about those warheads, Tucker," Sam said. "This is for the good of the planet!"

While they were arguing, Danny was still thinking about those images in his head. He suddenly snapped out of it when his friends were saying his name.

"Hello? Earth to Danny?" Sam said, waving her hand in front of him.

"Yeah?" Danny said, shaking his head. "I think Mr. Lancer's assignment is tough?"

"…Are you alright?" Sam asked, worried. "You're acting strange."

"You seem to be spacing out on us," Tucker added, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Danny said, grinning. "Just tired. I think I'm gonna call it a day. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Danny then ran away from his friends, who were looking at him with concern. Danny ran through the streets until he reached the familiar skyscraper that is his home. He entered the bizarre building and saw his parents working on a new invention and his sister, Jazz, reading a giant textbook.

"Hello there, sweetie," his mom said, taking off her mask to reveal brown hair and teal eyes. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired," Danny said, faking a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed early. Good night."

His family stared at him as he climbed upstairs. He entered his room and placed his bag near the desk before he piled his pillows under the blanket to make a fake body.

Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom and phased through the roof. He sadly looked down on his house.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But there's something I need to do…"

Danny flew towards the horizon, away from Amity Park, away from his home.

_Metropolis…_

Superman flew towards the source of the signal, flying as fast as he can. He reached the place; an abandoned Star Labs building. He landed on the roof and entered through the door. Inside the room was a mess, like someone just had a fight.

Superman walked through the darkness until he heard the signal. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw a gloved hand under a fallen shelf holding the signal watch.

"No…" Superman said before he hurriedly went to the shelf and cast it aside. On the ground was Batman, who was barely conscious. "Batman…"

He picked up the Dark Knight and was about to fly away when something big and bright flew pass the building. Superman looked through the window and saw a giant, flaming meteor flying towards the building.

The giant meteor crashed on the middle of the park, causing people to run away in panic. The meteor kept moving until it stopped in the middle of the streets, causing cars to stop and crash into each other.

Superman flew towards the meteor, carrying Batman. As he was flying, he saw an ambulance below him.

"Medic!" Superman exclaimed as he flew towards the ambulance. "He needs help!"

Superman landed in front of a stretcher and gently placed Batman on it.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Superman.

"I'm not sure," Superman replied before he flew towards the meteor.

The medic watched as Superman flew away before she turned her attention towards Batman. She checked his pulse and her other hand slowly went towards his mask. Before she could touch it, Batman suddenly grabbed her hand, surprising the medic.

"Don't even think about it," Batman said, looking at the medic.

Near the meteor, firemen were putting out the fire as helicopters flew around it. A news van stopped near the fire trucks and police cars, and reporter Snapper Carr and a cameraman exited the van and ran towards the meteor.

The firemen fired water at the fire until it finally died. When the smoke cleared off, a giant rock appeared, smoking from the heat.

"Look at the size of that thing!" A policeman exclaimed.

"Careful. It's still hot," another policeman warned.

Before anyone else could say something, the rock suddenly cracked, surprising everyone.

"What is that?" A policeman asked as they backed away from the rock.

Suddenly, a giant, white leg burst from the rock. The policemen screamed as the leg was coming towards them. Before they could run, Superman swooped in and grabbed the two policemen away from the danger.

Superman flew towards safety when another leg burst from the rock. Superman placed the policemen on the ground and looked back at the rock when another leg burst from the rock. Suddenly, a giant, white head that was connected to the legs appeared from the rock, green slime oozing from its buddy. On the center of its misshapen head was a giant red orb.

"Incredible!" Snapper Carr exclaimed as everyone looked at the thing with shock. "Is it some kind of machine?"

Before anyone could react, the giant creature fired at the streets, hitting a police car. The vehicle exploded with a loud bang. The civilians screamed and started running away from the creature. Superman flew towards the creature, intending to punch it when it suddenly fired a red beam at him, blasting him away. Superman landed on the other side of the street, groaning.

The policemen started firing at the creature with their guns, but it was doing little effect. Thhe creature just smashed the fire trucks and police cars with its sharp, crab-like legs and fired at the street.

Snapper Carr and his crew were hiding behind their van, looking at the creature.

"C'mon guys!" Snapper said, looking at his crew. "Are you getting this?"

The cameraman hoisted his camera on his shoulder and taped the creature that was destroying the city. Near the creature, the medic looked back and saw the destruction that was happening. While she was watching, she didn't notice Batman shooting a grappler towards his Batwing.

"We need to get ou-!" the medic said as she turned to look at her patient, who was gone. She looked up and saw the Batwing flying towards the creature, who was firing at the buildings.

Batman fired missiles at it, but it didn't do any damage. The creature fired at Batman, who quickly swerved to dodge it. On the streets, the citizens helped Superman up to his feet. Superman glared at the monster before he charged towards it.

Superman punched the creature with both fists and it fell towards the ground. Superman then landed on the orb and tried to break it open. Just as he was about to split the thing open, the creature blasted him away.

Superman was blasted towards a building and fell to the ground, the debris burying him. As Snapper Carr ran to help him, Batman fired at the creature. Snapper dug threw the debris when Superman pushed the largest one on top of him. He groaned as he steadied himself.

"Whatever that thing is, I have to stop it!" Superman said, looking at the creature.

"Look!" Snapper said as he pointed at the meteor, which was moving.

Everyone watched with horror as another creature burst through the rock, followed by another. The three giant monsters started firing at the buildings, causing more damage.

"It's not safe here," Superman said, looking at Snapper. "Go and fi-!"

Suddenly, Superman screamed in pain as his head started aching. He clutched his head as images appeared before his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and stared at the space blankly.

"Are you okay?" Snapper said, looking at Superman. When Superman didn't reply, he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Freaky…"

Suddenly, without warning, Superman flew away. Not towards the creatures, but away from them. He flew passed Batman, who was surprised to see him go.

"Where's he going?" Batman asked as he watched Superman fly away.

Suddenly, Batman looked around him as jet fighters flew towards the creatures, firing missiles at the creatures. Below him, tanks were firing at the creatures, trying to take them down. Batman narrowed his eyes before he decided to follow Superman to who knows where.

Later…

Batman flew towards a military facility that was surrounded by mountains covered with snow. He looked down and saw the place was so messed up that a hurricane went by here. He landed the Batwing near the entrance and exited his vehicle.

Batman looked at the building and saw a hole on the wall. Batman entered through the hole and walked in the corridor, which was eerily quiet. He suddenly noticed a broken down door near his right. With narrowed eyes, Batman walked towards the door and pushed it open. He gasped at what he saw; people trapped in man-sized eggs filled with suspended animation.

As Batman entered the room, he heard a loud bang, like metal breaking metal. He walked towards the source and saw a giant hole on the wall. He walked towards the wall and saw Superman pounding his way through a secured, metal door. Batman threw a batarang towards Superman, hitting the metal door.

"Hold it, Superman!" Batman exclaimed as Superman turned around. "Destroying government property isn't your style. What's going on?"

"See for yourself," Superman replied as he tore the metal door away and threw it to on the side.

The two heroes entered a room filled with computers that had strange monitors on it. Superman pushed another metal door off its hinges and entered the room. Batman followed him but stopped when he saw what was in the room: a green, humanoid-like creature that was trapped in a strange machine.

"What is it?" Batman asked as Superman walked towards the switch.

"Mankind's only hope," Superman replied, looking back at Batman.

Superman pulled the switch, causing the machine to release him. The alien started falling towards the ground before Superman caught him.

"He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically, but that stasis field interfered," Superman explained, looking at the alien. "When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him."

"What's he doing here?" Batman asked, walking towards them. The alien looked at him with yellow eyes.

_The invasion, _a voice said inside Batman's head, surprising him. The alien slowly stood up, Superman supporting him. _I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen._

"Big surprise," Batman said sarcastically.

_I sense you do not trust me, _the alien said. _Perhaps this would help…_

Suddenly, the alien's appearance started morphing. Batman suddenly backed away as the alien turned into a green human wearing blue. On his chest was a red X that held the blue cape in place.

"I am J'onn J'onnz," the alien said as he walked towards Batman, offering a handshake.

Batman just stared at the hand.

"Don't take it personally, J'onn" Superman said, getting between them. "He doesn't trust anyone."

"A wise policy," J'onn commented.

After that, the three exited the building.

"We need to contact the joint chiefs right away," Superman said.

"Stop right there, Superman!" a voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, bright lights surrounded them, stopping them in their tracks. In front of them were soldiers, their guns aimed at them.

"You're trespassing under a restricted area!" the commander said, pointing at them. "Our orders are to keep that freak here!"

"Wait!" Superman said as he stood in front of J'onn. "I'll vouch for him. You must let us go!"

"I don't think so," the commander said.

"But the world's security may be at stake!" Superman exclaimed.

"That is why he'll never leave here alive," the commander exclaimed as he and his men transformed into hideous, pale monsters.

Batman and Superman's eyes widened as the aliens walked towards them with blasters ready to fire.

"It's them!" J'onn said as they readied themselves to fight.

The aliens fired at them. Superman managed to push Batman and J'onn away, but he got blasted towards a tank.

"Stay down!" Batman said to J'onn as he pulled out a batarang.

He threw the batarang on top of the aliens. The projectile exploded, blasting the aliens away. Batman was about to throw another batarang when an alien behind him fired.

"Behind you!" J'onn exclaimed as he went through Batman. A strange light surrounded him as the blast hit him. J'onn fell on the ground just as the light vanished. Batman threw the batarang at the alien, knocking it out.

"J'onn!" Batman said, looking at J'onn. "Are you alright?"

J'onn just groaned in reply. Batman grabbed J'onn's arm and started supporting him.

"Hang on!" Batman said as he stood up. Suddenly, Superman grabbed a tank and used it to cover Batman and J'onn.

"Carry him to safety," Superman said. "I'll cover you!"

Batman carried J'onn towards the Batwing. He put the injured alien on the back seat before sitting on the pilot's seat. J'onn suddenly woke up, his eyes glowing brightly.

Just as the Batwing was about to take off, Superman threw the tank towards the aliens, causing it to explode. Superman then followed the Batwing.

"That was close!" Batman commented, looking back.

"We're not safe yet," J'onn said as he looked down. "Look."

Below them, about thirty alien-like jets were flying towards them. The jets started firing at them, causing the heroes to swerved. Batman tried to shake off the pursuers by flying through a narrowed path. Superman flew towards the jets and blasted them with his heat ray.

Just as Superman was about to fire again, one jet managed to blast him towards the mountainside. Superman weakly stood up just as the jets were firing at Batman.

Batman managed to out maneuver the alien through a small path, causing most of them to explode. His success was short-lived, however, when one managed to hit the Batwing. The Batwing started spiraling down the ground.

Batman tried to regain control, but it was no use. Just as they were about to hit the ground, they suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he looked around and saw that the Batwing was surrounded with a green glow.

"Help has arrived," J'onn replied as he looked up. Batman followed his gaze and saw Green Lantern hovering them with his power ring.

Suddenly, a blaster went towards him, missing him by an inch. Green Lantern looked up and saw two jets flying towards him. Suddenly, he saw a shadow of a hawk. He turned and saw Hawkgirl flying towards the jets, her mace crackling with electricity.

With one swoop, Hawkgirl smashed the jets into scraps. The jets exploded as Hawkgirl flew towards the other jets.

"Hawkgirl?" Batman said, surprised. "What's she doing here?"

J'onn suddenly phased through the Batwing, which was placed near the cliff by Green Lantern, and flew towards Hawkgirl. Later, Superman and Green Lantern followed them.

"Sorry I was late," Green Lantern said. "There was an uprising near Rigel Nine."

The four heroes then charged at the jets. Green Lantern blasted the jets with his ring as Superman grabbed one of the jets and threw it towards the other jets. Hawkgirl smashed the jets with her mace as J'onn turned intangible so the blasts would through him and towards the other jet.

Batman just stood on the cliff, watching. He suddenly looked up as a jet was falling towards him. He jumped away as the jet exploded on the ground. He used his cape to cover himself from the aftershock.

Hawkgirl was flying towards one of the jets when one suddenly fired behind her. Hawkgirl managed to dodge the blaster, but it hit the mountainside. Hawkgirl yelped when she got caught by the explosion.

She landed on a small edge on the mountainside. She weakly pushed up and saw a jet flying towards. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a woman dressed in a red, strapless bustier with two gold W's, a large golden belt and blue briefs with white stars on them. She wears red boots, silver bracelets and a gold tiara. On her belt was a gold lasso appeared in front of Hawkgirl.

"Allow me," she said, looking at the jet.

The jet fired at her, but she deflected them with her bracelets. One of the blasters went back towards the jet, hitting it. The jet exploded before it could reach them. Suddenly, two jets were flying from behind them.

"Look out!" Green Lantern exclaimed.

Hawkgirl and the newcomer turned around and saw the jets were about fire at them. Suddenly, a black and white figure landed in front of the two women. He raised his glowing green hands towards ship, firing at them. The green ray hit the jets, destroying them.

The jets started falling towards them. Green Lantern quickly fired at the trio, making a green dome around them. The jets hit the dome and exploded. When the smoke cleared off, the trio was unharmed.

"Who're the rookies?" Green Lantern asked to Superman as the dome vanished.

"I'm not sure," Superman replied, carrying a jet, which he threw away.

"Thanks," Hawkgirl said as the two newcomers helped her up. She then looked at Danny, surprise. "Aren't you Inviso-bill?"

"That's not my name!" Danny said, annoyed. "My name's Danny Phantom!"

Danny looked at the place. He knew he was supposed to be here, but he didn't know other heroes were going to be here.

"Man," Danny said, looking at the mess. "When I was coming here, I didn't expect a party."

The three then flew after Superman, Green Lantern and J'onn. Below them, there was red blur carrying a giant chunk of metal.

On the cliff where Batman is, the Flash appeared, carrying a chunk of the Batwing's wing.

"Hey Bats, I think you dropped this," Flash said, smirking at Batman.

When Superman and the woman with tiara landed near them, Flash ogled at the newcomer.

"Woah!" Flash said as he handed the chunk to Batman. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira," she replied simply. Flash just stared at her, confused.

"The home of the Amazons," Hawkgirl replied as she and the others landed. "I always thought it was merely a legend."

"I assure you, it is real as the ground on which we stand," the woman replied. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Flash said. Superman suddenly nudged at Flash to be quiet.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods," Diana continued. "But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger."

"It was lucky that you showed up when you did," Superman said.

"No, not luck," J'onn said, causing everyone to look at him. "I telepathically summoned them."

"Okay, time out," Danny said, shaking his head. "I know I'm always clueless, but will someone please tell me what is going on here."

Everyone looked at J'onn, waiting for him to explain.

**Okay, and I end the chapter at this note! Hope you guys like how Danny met them. Well, time to review reply!**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks! And I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks, and yes, they will go through a few DP episodes.**

**Mullkkkkk- Hope this chapter is long enough for you.**

**allietheepic7-…you really need to read the summary…**

**xix-all- Gracias! Alegra que te guste!**

**KodiakWolfe13- Okay! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Ian110885- The updates are random, but the lineup is in this chapter.**

**SweetKinz- Thanks!**

**Well, that's about it! I think I'm going to focus on this story, until my writer's block is gone. I hate getting writer's block! Well, please read, review and enjoy! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am once again focusing on this story, since my writer's block is still here. While I try to destroy this wall with a giant sledgehammer, you people just sit back and read!**

Chapter 2: The Invasion

As Superman fixed the Batwing with his heat vision, everyone else was gathered around J'onn, listening his explanation. Danny, for one, was still freaked out. He was standing next to great heroes that were admired by many and he met an alien from another planet.

"So, J'onn J'onzz," Diana said, looking at the alien. "You came from Mars to warn us?"

"This is just too weird," Flash commented.

"I've seen stranger things," Green Lantern said.

"We first encountered them a thousand of your earth years ago," J'onn said, his eyes glowing. Suddenly, Danny and everyone found themselves standing on Mars, but it was not barren. It was like a city.

"It was a golden age," J'onn said as Martians were walking around, minding their business. "Our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity."

On top of a balcony, two Martian, one male and a female, where happily looking at the city. For some reason, Danny could tell that the male Martian was J'onn.

"And then, they arrived," Suddenly, a dozen blazing meteors came hurtling towards Mars, causing destruction on where they landed.

"From where they came from, no one knew," J'onn continued. "But they were determined to make our planet their own." The image suddenly showed giant white monsters firing at the city, destroying everything. Suddenly, one Martian threw a grenade at one monster, destroying it.

"We Martians were a peaceful race, and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war."

The image suddenly shifted and showed captured Martians being herded by pale aliens, hitting them with guns and firing at them.

"For centuries, the battle raged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly…but the invaders were parasites who fed our physic energy. They even absorbed our shape-shifting abilities."

Another image showed Martians being trapped in red eggs while the aliens absorbed the Martians' shape-shifting abilities.

"Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one final, desperate attack," the image change and they watched as a group of Martians wearing masks and holding guns charging inside the aliens' base. The group managed to kill a few of them, but soon, they were outnumbered. Only one Martian remained. The last Martian then hid behind a wall and pulled out a device, which he activated and threw at the oncoming Invaders.

"Inside their underground stronghold, we unleashed a powerful nerve gas that paralyzed them,"

When the smoke cleared, the Martian walked pass the aliens, who were frozen like statue. The Martian removed his mask, revealing that it was J'onn. He then looked around him and saw that his brethren perished as well.

"The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. I was the only survivor. The last of my kind."

There was another image shift and Danny watched as J'onn closing the entrance of the strong hold, sealing of the Invaders.

"I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation," the image suddenly disappeared and Danny found himself back on Earth. "For years I stood guard over them. But then, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revive the Invaders."

"Hang on," Danny interrupted, raising his hands. "Those astronauts never said a word about founding life on Mars."

Green Lantern suddenly snorted.

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information," he said.

"With all the Martians gone, the Invaders have nothing left to feed upon," J'onn said, walking towards the group. "So they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, the Invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network," Batman said. "So we couldn't detect their activities."

"We got to stop them before it's too late!" Green Lantern exclaimed, his eyes glowing green.

"It may already be too late," J'onn said as he looked at the horizon, waiting for something.

_Metropolis…_

In the middle of the city, the military were firing at the alien monsters, doing little damage. Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, the rock where they came from started shaking. Everyone watched in horror as rock crumbled away, revealing black tentacles. The black tentacles then started merging into a giant skyscraper

The skyscraper then started acting like a pump, releasing black smoke into the atmosphere, blocking out the sky.

_On the Mountains…_

"What was that?" Diana exclaimed as she heard thunder.

"It has began," J'onn said, looking at the dark storm clouds in the horizon. Every looked at the clouds with wide eyes.

"That is one freaky storm," Danny said, breaking the silence.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked, looking at J'onn.

"The Invaders are nocturnal," J'onn replied. "They want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness."

"Friends of yours?" Flash asked, looking at Batman.

"This isn't a joke," Batman said.

Flash then walked towards J'onn.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just wipe up another batch of that nerve gas?" he asked.

"Sadly, no," J'onn replied, causing Flash to frown. "The gas can only be made by a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed while I was captured."

"Uh…what's plan B?" Flash asked.

"We have to take out those factories," Diana suggested.

"I agree with Wonder Woman," Danny seconded.

"Wonder Woman?" Diana asked, looking at Danny.

"It was either that or Swimsuit Girl," Danny said, shrugging.

"This is no job for amateurs like you two," Green Lantern said, looking at Danny and Diana.

"We Amazons are warriors born," Wonder Woman said, glaring at Green Lantern. "Want to test me?"

Green Lantern glared at her, walking towards her. Danny quickly walked in and stopped them.

"Easy now," he said, looking at the two. "We have bigger fish to fry."

"He's right," Superman said, walking towards them and putting a hand on Green Lantern's shoulder. "Jon, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Fine," Green Lantern said, huffing. "Sorry, your Highness."

Green Lantern walked at the center of the group with a calculative expression.

"Tactically, we'll have multiple objections, so we need to split into teams," he said.

"Dibs on the Amazon!" Flash said as he suddenly appeared beside Wonder Woman, his arm slung on her shoulder. Diana gave an incredulous look, causing Danny to chuckle.

_Later…_

In Egypt, Danny and J'onn and were scouting around the giant factory, looking for openings. They found none.

"Find anything yet?" Danny asked as he regrouped with J'onn.

"I have not," J'onn replied.

The two then flew through the ground and appeared in front of Batman and Wonder Woman.

"We have scouted the outer walls," J'onn said. "There appears to be no openings."

"Then we'll make our own," Wonder Woman said as she flew towards the giant alien monster.

Danny and J'onn tried to follow, but Batman stopped them.

"Wait," he said, looking at Wonder Woman. "Let's see what she can do."

They watched as Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso and flew around the monster's legs, dodging blasters. She threw the lasso at the legs, tied it up.

"Hera! Give me strength!" she said as she pulled. The monster fell towards the factory and hit the wall, making a giant entrance.

"…Wow…" Danny said as the smoke cleared. Wonder Woman was standing victoriously over the hole.

"There's your opening," she said as she flew in.

"Not bad," Batman commented as he fired a grappler at the hole, Danny and J'onn flying ahead of him.

Inside, Wonder Woman was deflecting the blasters the aliens were firing at her. Danny fired at them, scaring them away. The Invaders were very careful not to run through the sunlight.

"They run like cowards!" Wonder Woman exclaimed indignantly. "What are you waiting for?"

With that, she quickly pursued them. Danny and J'onn followed, but Batman looked out from the sky, his eyes narrowing, before he followed them.

They ran, or flew, through the bizarre corridors, looking for the Invaders and their control room.

But as they went pass the halls, Invaders kept appearing, blocking their path and firing at them. Wonder Woman deflected the shots while Danny fired at them. Suddenly, more Invaders appeared behind them.

"They blocked us off again!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"It's like they know what were thinking!" Batman said as he threw an explosive batarang.

"Well, they did get that from the Martians, right J'onn?" Danny said as he fired. When the Martian didn't reply, he turned around and saw that J'onn's eyes were glowing. "J'onn?"

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down," J'onn said, lowering his head. "They have failed."

"What?" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

J'onn nodded his head, his face void of emotions. Suddenly, more Invaders appeared, firing at them.

"This way!" J'onn said as he flew towards another corridor. They quickly followed him towards an opening on top. They followed him and ran through the corridor. After a few minutes, Wonder Woman looked back and saw that no one was following them.

"We lost them," she said as she flew towards them.

"For the moment," Batman said as he pulled something from his utility belt. It was a brass knuckle. He put it on and electricity started crackling around it.

"Look," J'onn said, getting their attention. "It's the central core."

The room was huge, filled with computer-like devices. On the center, floating inside tube, was a red orb. Invaders were everywhere, making sure the core stays online.

"How do we shut it down?" Batman asked.

"The Ion Matrix Crystal," J'onn replied, pointing at the orb. "If we can remove that, it'll shut down the whole plant. I need a diversion."

"You got it!" Danny exclaimed as he fired at one of the computers. It exploded, blasting the Invaders away.

Batman followed his lead by throwing a batarang, cutting out a pipe, causing oil to pour at the Invaders. Wonder Woman grabbed another pipe and pulled it, causing steam to explode.

That caught the Invaders attention. As soon as J'onn phased through the ground, the Invaders started firing at the three. Wonder Woman blocked the blasters as Batman jumped down and punched the Invaders with his brass knuckles. Danny charged at the Invaders behind them, blasting them with his Ghost Rays.

Meanwhile, J'onn appeared near the core, grabbing the Invader that was monitoring it and throwing him towards the ground. He grabbed the core from the tube. Suddenly, the entire place started breaking down.

Just as J'onn was about to leave, an Invader blasted him from behind, knocking him out. J'onn and the core fell towards the ground.

"J'onn!" Danny exclaimed as he punched one of the Invaders away from him. He flew towards the Martian and caught him before he reached the ground. Wonder Woman punched her way towards the two, helping J'onn.

"Get him out!" Batman exclaimed as he judo flipped an Invader towards another one. "Now!"

Danny blasted the Invaders that were blocking their path as Wonder Woman carried J'onn. While they were flying towards the exit, one Invader pressed a button, closing the exit. Batman quickly followed them by firing his grappler. As he swung towards the exit, he managed to grab the core.

Danny, Wonder Woman and J'onn managed to go through the exit, but Batman was too slow. Batman tried to punch the exit open with his brass knuckles, but it was like punching Superman with a feather.

"Batman!" Wonder Woman as she and Danny ran back.

"I'll get him!" Danny exclaimed as he flew towards the exit, turning intangible. Suddenly, instead of going through it, he slammed face first. He fell back on the ground, looking surprise.

"I…I can't phased through this thing!" Danny exclaimed as he tried to go through the wall.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, blasters were fired from the other side, bouncing from the walls.

"No!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she was about to punch the wall.

"Wait!" J'onn exclaimed. "There's nothing more we can do for him."

"Don't tell me he's…" Danny said, looking at J'onn.

"Gone," J'onn said sadly, lowering his head.

Both Danny and Wonder Woman were shocked from the news. Danny suddenly lowered his head as Wonder Woman looked back at the wall.

"Hera…help us…" she said with a sad expression.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked in a defeated tone.

"We must go back and rescue Superman and Hawkgirl," J'onn said. "They are still alive."

"Then we must go," Wonder Woman agreed.

Danny nodded and the three of them flew towards the same was they entered.

_Metropolis…_

Danny landed on a building with Wonder Woman and J'onn beside him. He was looking at the once great city where people were either stealing things or causing more problems.

"So much for the City of Tomorrow," he muttered as he watched a guy spray 'THE END IS HERE' on a building.

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind," Wonder Woman said as she watched the chaos below her. "They're nothing but untamed savages."

"Do not judge them too harshly," J'onn said, causing Wonder Woman to look at her. "They act out of fear."

"Besides," Danny said as he pointed at something down the street. "Not all men are bad."

Wonder Woman looked down and saw two bikers trying to lift up a pile of rubble.

"Hey!" One of the bikers yelled. "There're kids trapped under here! Someone give us a hand!"

"Will this do," a voice said above them. A green beam suddenly hit the rubble. The bikers looked up and saw Green Lantern lifting the rubble away. Once it was gone, the bikers got the kids out off the rubble.

"Thanks, man," the biker said, looking at Green Lantern.

Green Lantern nodded and flew towards Danny, J'onn and Wonder Woman. Below him, a red blur followed him. Green Lantern landed in front of the others as Flash ran up the building and jumped towards the roof.

"Sorry we're late," Green Lantern said. "Had to stop and rescue some civilians."

"What'd you call us back for?" Flash asked.

"Superman and Hawkgirl were captured," Wonder Woman replied, pointing at the factory. "They're trapped somewhere inside there."

"Woah," Flash commented.

"And what about Batman?" Green Lantern asked as he noticed that the Dark Knight was not around.

"He acted heroically to the very end," J'onn said, looking down.

"The Bat's gone?" Flash said with a shocked expression.

"He was a true warrior," Wonder Woman said.

"This is not good," Green Lantern said as he looked at the factory. "Definitely not ggod."

"Gee, why'd you think that?" Danny said sarcastically as he looked at the factory. "So what's the plan?"

_Later…_

The heroes were huddled behind some debris, looking at the factory, which was being guarded by two giant monsters.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Flash said, looking at Green Lantern.

"If Superman and Hawkgirl are in there, someone's got to rescue them," Green Lantern said, looking at the factory before looking at J'onn. "You are sure they're still in there, aren't you?"

J'onn didn't reply. He just stood kneeled there with a stoic expression.

"Are you still in there?" Danny asked, looking at J'onn.

"Yes," J'onn said, raising his head. "Your friends are alive, but we must act quickly. The Imperium is coming."

"The who?" Flash asked.

"The supreme intelligence that controls these Invaders," J'onn explained with a faraway look. "We have met before."

"Are you sure we can trust this space case?" Flash whispered to Green Lantern, pointing at J'onn.

"What choice do we have?" Green Lantern replied.

"Okay, we're going in," Green Lantern said, standing up. "Flash, Phantom, create a diversion. Diana, watch my back."

"You wanna rely on an amateur?" Wonder Woman said with a smirk.

"Ooooh," Danny said, chuckling. "You got burned!"

Green Lantern just glared at them.

"Let's move!" he exclaimed. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and J'onn flew towards the factory as Flash and Danny charged at the giant monsters. Green Lantern led the others towards the hole Superman made and entered it.

"Hey, ugly!" Danny exclaimed as he fired at the monster. The monster turned around and saw Danny making faces at him. "You can't catch me!"

The monster fired at Danny, but he just split himself in half, causing the beam to go through him. "Is that all you got?"

Before the monster could fire, Danny suddenly disappeared. The monster looked around, searching for the Ghost Boy.

"Pee-ka-boo!" Danny exclaimed as he appeared in front of the monster's eye. He fired at the eye, causing it to explode.

Meanwhile, Flash grabbed a rock and threw it at the other monster. The monster turned around and saw Flash.

"Tag, you're it!" Flash exclaimed, blowing a raspberry at it. The monster fired, but Flash just dodged the blaster. The monster looked around and saw Flash leaning on a giant rock, yawning.

"Not even close!" Flash exclaimed, smirking as he gestured himself. "Come on, slowpoke. I dare ya. Over here!"

The monster walked towards Flash and raised its legs, intending to smash him. Just as the leg was about to hit Flash, he suddenly zipped away. The leg then exploded as it touched mime that was hidden behind the rock.

"Oh! You really stepped on it that time," Flash said as he appeared behind the monster, who lost a leg. The monster then fell on the ground, crashing with a boom.

"Buh-bye," Flash said as he ran towards the factory, followed by Danny.

The two dashed through the corridors and found the others.

"Hope we didn't kept ya waiting," Flash said as he and Danny stopped beside them.

Suddenly, they heard voice ahead of them. They stealthily walked forward and peeked at the corner. There were two Invaders.

"Wait here," J'onn said as he transformed into an Invader.

He ran towards them and said something in their language. The Invaders then ran towards the direction he was pointing at and spotted the others. They aimed their guns at them, not noticing J'onn's hands going through their chest. When J'onn turned solid, the Invaders screamed in pain. When J'onn removed his hands, the Invaders fell, dead.

"Come," J'onn said, looking at the group. Everyone just stared at him.

"Is it just me, or does he creep you out, too?" Flash asked as they started following J'onn.

"I've seen creepier things," Danny said, shrugging.

They followed J'onn through the halls, walking for what felt like hours. After a while, they finally stopped in front of a round door. J'onn then placed his hand on the door.

"I sense that they are somewhere beyond these wall," J'onn said.

Danny tried to use his intangibility, but no luck. Wonder Woman tried to force the door open with her strength, but it was too strong.

"It's no use," Wonder Woman said. "We have to find another way."

"Stand back," Green Lantern said, walking forward. He fired at the door, managing to make a crack.

"We haven't have much time left," J'onn said as Green Lantern was making a doorway.

After a few minutes, the doorway was finally open. The group walked inside and saw Superman and Hawkgirl hanging upside down, their eyes closed.

"Great Hera," Wonder Woman said, shock all over her face.

The others quickly ran to get them down when J'onn suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" he said, suspicious. "Something is not right…"

Suddenly, Superman and Hawkgirl's eyes opened. They were shocked when they saw the their eyes were completely red.

"It's a trap!" Danny exclaimed as the exits suddenly closed.

Suddenly, holes appeared around the walls, spewing yellow gas. Everyone gasped and coughed as they inhaled the gas. They started falling down, slowly losing consciousness.

"Lantern…" Wonder Woman said, coughing. "Your…ring…"

Soon, everyone was knocked out. Green Lantern tried to use his ring, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Can't…focus…" he said before he fainted.

The two fakes walked towards the fallen heroes, smirking before they morphed back into their true, pale look.

**Okay, that's about it! I intended to end the invasion arc here, but it was too long, so I'll end it next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Time to review reply:**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks! I will keep it up!**

**Danny angel- Thanks, glad you're liking it.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. You'll have to read and find out what they think. And I have four possible choices on the pairing. Also, I hope you don't lose access. You're one of my best readers here!**

**Hordak's Pupil- Well, wait no more!**

**BBRAE623- Here you go!**

**Locobar12345- Nope, he hasn't even fought Pariah yet. This is just after the whole Public Enemy show.**

**allietheepic7- Sure, I'll add it to my list of future Fanfics. And that's a long list**

**KodiakWolfe13- Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**BLACK MAS- Wait no more!**

**Inviso-Al- Here's the next chapter. Go crazy.**

**newboy- Yeah. I couldn't find one fanfic about Danny being a founding member of the Justice League, so I decided to make one. You know what they say, if you want something, do it yourself. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**gini- Glad you love it!**

**Kreepers Grim- I know…I always kept missing the mistakes and notice them a little too late. Hope you like this chapter!**

**And that's all! Time for me to go, but first, here are the choices for Danny's pairing:**

** Kara Zor-El**

** Barbara Gordon**

** Donna Troy**

** M'gann M'orzz**

**These are the choices. Please choose quickly while the plot for each of them is still in my head. Well, time for my Brainy Sleep! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back. Good news, my writer's block is finally gone (after using twenty dynamites, three sledgehammers and a bulldozer), greater news, I can update my other stories again! So after this chapter, be sure to look out for my other stories! Well, enough chitchat, please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Forming

In a giant room full of Invaders, the heroes were strapped on a wall, their hands and feet bind and barely conscious.

"J'onn!" Superman said to the Martian. "J'onn! Wake up!"

J'onn slowly woke up, groaning.

"Superman…" he said as he turned to look at Superman.

"You shouldn't have risk your lives for us," Superman said.

"Would you have done less for me?" J'onn said, causing Superman to think he has a point.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding painfully.

"What happened?" he said groggily as he looked around the area. He suddenly noticed the bind they were in. "Oh…this is bad."

"Ow…my aching head…" Flash commented as he woke up. Soon, everyone was gaining consciousness. Suddenly, from above, one Invader walked forward, looking at the heroes.

"Earth's mightiest heroes," he said as his form suddenly changed. "Welcome."

"Senator Carter…" Superman said, shocked.

"Sam is not going to like this," Danny muttered as he thought about his friend's reaction once he tells her that the Senator she made people vote for was actually an evil alien bent on world domination.

"Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars," Carter said, smirking.

"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses," Superman said, glaring at the fake senator.

"You were so eager to cooperate," Carter said, sneering. "Thanks to you, the humans were totally helpless against us."

"It's not over yet," Superman said with a glare.

"Wrong again, Superman," Carter said as he pressed something on a panel, opening the ceiling. Outside the dark storm clouds was a giant ship. A small vessel suddenly flew away from the ship and towards them. The ship hovered above them.

"All hail, the Imperium!" Carter exclaimed as he bowed, the other Invaders following his lead.

A hole appeared below the ship, causing steam to flow through it. When the steam cleared off, a purple, jellyfish-like creature appeared, its slimy tentacles moving.

"That is one ugly jellyfish," Danny said with wide eyes.

The Imperium floated towards the heroes, his invisible eyes scanning them. He suddenly turned his attention to J'onn.

"J'onn J'onnz," he said, giving an invisible smirk. "It's been a long time."

Suddenly, J'onn was sent up by the platform and was released. He was standing in front of the Imperium, his expression void. Two Invaders walked towards him, carrying staffs that were crackling with electricity.

They electrocuted J'onn, causing him to scream in pain. After a few seconds, J'onn was forced to turn back into his Martian form. He fell to the floor, groaning.

"Much better," the Imperium said. "You have defied us for centuries."

_And I will not bow to you or any of your kind, _J'onn said as he stood up.

"Then I will personally see to finish what should have been accomplished long ago," the Imperium said as his tentacles went towards J'onn. "The elimination of the last Martian."

His tentacles pierced through J'onn's skin, causing him great pain. J'onn screamed louder as the tentacles dug deeper into his body, intending to destroy. Everyone watched with helpless horror as J'onn was dragged towards the Imperium's body. They watched as J'onn was being tortured inside the alien's body.

"Let him go you filthy-!" Superman demanded as he tried to break his restraints, but it was no use.

"Kneel to us, J'onn J'onnz!" the Imperium exclaimed as he tortured J'onn.

_Never! _J'onn exclaimed as he tried to fight back.

"Why do you resist?" the Imperium asked. "Embrace this truth. After all this year, you have finally lost."

_Have I? _J'onn retorted, raising his head.

"You're hiding something," the Imperium said, his tone worried. "A secret deep into the reassesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks?"

_Do I sense fear? _J'onn said. The Imperium started torturing J'onn harder.

"What are you hiding!?" he demanded.

"Now!" J'onn exclaimed as he turned back into his other form.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Everyone looked up and with wide eyes, they saw Batman standing on hole on the tube where the core was being held.

"No way," Danny said with a shocked expression.

"Batman!" Flash exclaimed, surprise.

"It can't be!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, shocked.

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected!" J'onn explained as he struggled to get outside.

Batman suddenly put something on the core, causing it to turn from red to blue.

"What have you done!?" Carter exclaimed with horror.

"Reversed the ion charge," Batman replied as the blue spread all over the factory.

"The crystal!" the Imperium exclaimed. "Destroy it!"

The Invaders started firing at the crystal. Batman used his grappler to get away as the blasts harmlessly hit the tube.

"It's shielded!" Carter exclaimed.

Batman zoomed through the air as the ion charge reached the factory's machine. Suddenly, the pump outside the factory released a strong blue light that hit the dark clouds, causing them to dissipate. As the clouds cleared away, sunlight burst from the sky and through the factory's opening.

As the sunlight hit the Invaders, they started screaming in pain. Some of the Invaders managed to avoid the sunlight. Those who didn't avoid it melted. The Imperium tried to run, but J'onn burst from him, grabbing his tentacles and pulling him towards the lights.

"No!" the Imperium exclaimed as he tried to pull back.

"You live underground and shun the light, why?" J'onn said as he dragged the alien towards the sunlight. "Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?" The Imperium screamed as his skin bubbled and boiled.

"That is one nasty sunburn," Flash commented in disguise.

"He needs a lot of sunscreen," Danny agreed with a look of disgust.

Batman landed in front of the trapped heroes and pulled out a small blowtorch.

"Ultraviolet rays," Batman explained as he started breaking Wonder Woman's restraints. "Coming from the depths of space, the Invaders have no resistance to the Sun's radiation."

As Batman was freeing Wonder Woman, Superman looked up at the sun, feeling his powers coming back. He smirked as he used his heat vision on his restraints, pulling his arm free.

"So you did find their weakness after all," Wonder Woman said as she pulled her arm free.

"Destroy them!" the Imperium ordered, his form smoking.

The Invaders started firing at them. Wonder Woman quickly deflected the blasters that were going towards Batman. Superman flew towards the Invaders and sank his hands to the ground. He ripped the floor and turned it into a shield.

He then turned around and fired his heat ray at Hawkgirl's restraints. She managed to pull her arm free, holding her mace. She then smashed her restraints and went to free Green Lantern, turning his restraints into dust. Green Lantern fired his ring at Danny's restraints as Wonder Woman punched Flash's restraints.

"Now this is more like it!" Danny exclaimed as he raised his glowing fists.

The group of heroes then charged at the weakened Invaders. Hawkgirl dived towards the aliens, smashing them into slime, Flash dashed through the aliens, knocking them out. Green Lantern fired at the aliens, blasting them away.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Danny Phantom were making more holes on the factory, pouring more sunlight. Danny blasted the roof as Superman and Wonder Woman expand it. They saw that the Invaders started melting as the entire room was filled with sunlight.

"I guess too much sunlight is bad for ya," Danny joked as they charged at the remaining aliens.

Meanwhile, the Imperium and J'onn were still having their tug of war. The Imperium then pushed his tentacle deeper into J'onn's temple, causing him to scream in pain. J'onn finally released his hold as the Imperium threw him towards the ground.

The Imperium then started floating back towards his ship. Carter, who was firing at the heroes, noticed him and tried to join him.

"Imperium, wait!" he exclaimed as he jumped and grabbed the Imperium.

"Unhand me, worm!" the Imperium exclaimed as he swatted Carter aside.

Carte fell unceremoniously to the ground as the Imperium entered his ship. The ship started flying away, causing more sunlight to enter.

"No!" Carter yelled as he was hit with sunlight before he turned into a puddle of slime.

Wonder Woman was blocking the Invaders' fire when she noticed the Imperium was escaping. She quickly grabbed her lasso and with all her might, threw it towards the ship. The lasso caught the ship and Wonder Woman started pulling it down to Earth.

As she was stopping the ship, Superman went to help J'onn. Some Invaders started firing at him, but they quickly stopped when Superman made a hole above them using his heat ray.

Meanwhile, the ship was desperately trying to get back to the safety in space, but Wonder Woman was stopping it. The ship suddenly fired at Wonder Woman, who quickly blocked it. She suddenly let go of the lasso, causing the ship to fly higher.

Suddenly, Danny grabbed the lasso and used all of his strength to stop it from escaping. Hawkgirl then flew towards the ship and used her mace to smash the ship. Wonder Woman flew up and helped Danny by grabbing the lasso.

"You know what they say," Danny grunted as he and Wonder Woman pulled the ship towards the factory. "What goes up comes crashing down!"

Hawkgirl kept smashing the ship with her mace, making large cracks on it. Then, with one strong hit, she sent the ship crashing towards the factory. The ship crashed on the factory and started falling towards Batman, who was fighting some Invaders.

Before Batman could react, a red blur grabbed him as the ship crashed towards the ground. The ship exploded, causing the entire place to crumble. Batman and Flash managed to land into a safe place.

"Hate to lose you again," Flash commented, looking at Batman. Soon, the entire place was falling apart.

"We better get out of here!" Flash exclaimed as debris started falling.

"Not without them!" Superman said, pointing at some hostages who were trapped in eggs. Superman fired his heat ray at the eggs, causing them to break.

"Flash! Give me a hand!" Superman said as he carried the people to safety.

Flash appeared near the hostages and grabbed them.

"Ew, gross!" Flash said as his hand was covered with green slime.

"Now!" Superman said as he grabbed the other hostages. Flash nodded and carried the hostages to safety.

"This whole place is going to blow!" Hawkgirl exclaimed as she dodged the falling debris.

Superman and Flash gathered the hostages together in a small group. Green Lantern flew towards them and raised his ring.

"Everybody, stay close!" he said to the hostages as he made a small dome around them and started carrying them.

"Let's get out of here!" Danny shouted, firing at the debris that was blocking their way.

Green Lantern flew after Danny towards the exit with the hostages as Superman grabbed Flash and flew after Green Lantern. Wonder Woman grabbed Batman's hands and carried him towards the exit, followed by J'onn and Hawkgirl.

The factory exploded just as everyone managed to get out of it. They landed on a safe distance as the factory turned into smithereens. They suddenly looked up as the mother ship flew back to the sky, back to the darkest depths of space.

Everyone looked as the dark clouds that shrouded the city disappeared, showering the city with bright lights.

"Don't forget to write!" Danny exclaimed towards the mother ship, laughing in victory Suddenly, the Flash slapped him in the back, grinning.

"Not bad, kid," he commented, causing Danny to grin.

_A Few Days Later…_

"This is Snapper Carr reporting," Snapper said as he stood in front of the ruined factory. "In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the Invaders had retreated from Earth."

"Superman and a team of other heroes had driven out the remaining pockets of resistance," Snapper continued. They started showing clips of Superman, Wonder Woman, Danny Phantom, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern fighting alien monsters and destroying remaining factories.

"Despite this stunning victory," Snapper said as he appeared in front of a press conference where General Wells were answering questions. "Some are warning we must remain vigilant."

"We got lucky this time," the general said with a stern expression. "What will we do if the Invaders suddenly return?"

Suddenly, in the Batcave, Batman turned off the screen on his super computer. He rubbed his chin as a plan suddenly went in his mind.

_Another Few Days Later…_

Outside Earth's orbit, a satellite was floating in space. Inside the satellite, Superman was looking at Earth, which looked so far away.

"Incredible," Superman commented as he turned to Batman. "Did your stockholders know about this, Bruce?"

"A line item hidden in the aero space RND budget," Batman explained as he looked around the giant satellite. "This watchtower will act as an early warning system that will detect other invasion from space."

"And it also has a fully-stocked kitchen," Flash commented as he, Danny and Wonder Woman entered, carrying two iced mocha and a fruit smoothie. "Iced mocha?"

"No thanks," Superman said, waving his hand.

Wonder Woman took a sip of her drink, enjoying the new taste.

"Hmmm…" she said with a smile. "They don't have these on Themyscira."

"Stick around, princess," Flash suddenly, grinning. "I'll show you the ropes."

"Perhaps I will," Wonder Woman said, smiling.

Danny was drinking his smoothie, looking around the satellite with awe. He still couldn't believe he was in space. This was the best day of his teenage life.

"An impressive installation," Green Lantern admitted as he and Hawkgirl flew down towards the group. "Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?"

They all looked at Superman, who turned his attention to the window. He looked down on Earth with a faraway expression.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong," Superman said as he turned back to the group. "Working together, we saved the planet. And I believed that if we stay together, as a team, we can be a force that could truly work the ideals of truth and justice."

"What, like a group of Super Friends?" Danny asked, smirking.

"More like a…Justice League," Superman said, smirking.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds," Flash said, walking forward. "But…maybe the big guy got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in."

"Me too," Green Lantern said, walking forward.

"And me," Hawkgirl said.

"Don't forget about me," Danny said, walking forward. "This could improve my hero status in Amity Park."

Wonder Woman looked down, thinking hard.

"My mother may not approve," she said. "But I found man's world intriguing. I'll gladly join." She walked forward towards the team.

"What about you, Batman?" Superman asked, looking at Batman.

"I'm not much of a people person," Batman said. "But if you need me, and you will, give me a call."

"Understood," Superman said as he looked at his new team. "Then we're all agreed."

"Wait," Wonder Woman said, looking around. "J'onn's not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" Flash asked as he looked for the Martian.

Superman flew towards where J'onn was. J'onn was staring into the dark space, looking at his planet that seemed unreachable.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Superman asked, walking towards J'onn.

"My family and loved ones are long gone," J'onn said as he lowered his head. "I am the last of my kind."

"I know how that feels," Superman said as he put a hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Now, Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe," J'onn continued.

"You're not alone," a voice said, causing them to look. Danny floated towards them with a solemn expression. "We may not be Martians, but we're your friends. And we'll help you, no matter what."

"He's right, J'onn," Superman said. "We can never replace the family you've lost, but we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth your home."

J'onn looked at Superman and at Danny, who gave him an encouraging smile. After a few moments, J'onn gave a small smile.

The three then flew back towards the others. Everyone, but Batman, walked towards them, welcoming J'onn to Earth. Danny smiled as he felt that he just became a part of something big, something that could change the world for good.

**And the Justice League is born! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As for the pairings, I'll announce it next chapter, so you better vote while you still can. Time to reply to your reviews!**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks for the vote and for the compliments!**

**Hordak's Pupil- Yes, Batman is one tough bat. Glad you like my work.**

**BBRAE623- Thanks for liking it!**

**nightmaster000- Thanks for the compliment and vote and I hope you don't lose access.**

**Oh my Batman is that Spitfire- Thanks for the vote!**

**darkjoey-Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 1- Welcome to the site. It's always good to see a new face here…so to speak. And I'll see if Kara will become the pairing. Different voters means different possibilities.**

**Locobar12345- A few of both DP and JL episodes.**

**allietheepic7- Why thank you.**

**KodiakWolfe13- So? There have already been two girls who carried the Robin's mantle. And Happy Halloween to you, too.**

**Ian110885- Thanks for the vote!**

**josephguy217-I will, thanks!**

**Guest 2- I'll see which one will be chosen.**

**Jay Eddon- Thanks and I'll see if Kara will become the pairing. Other people are still voting…I think. And I will upgrade the Rise of Darkness.**

**Super-banana321- Thanks for the vote. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Inviso-Al- Who knows but the people? I know, but I won't say it. Hehehe.**

**In caverns dark- nah, they're too proud to do that. And besides, that only works in animes and mangas. Thanks for the idea, though.**

**And there you have it! Like I said, I can finally update on my other stories! So please sit back and wait. And also, the vote thing will end next chapter, so keep voting if you want to see Danny paired with either Supergirl, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl or Batgirl.**

**Well, that's all. Happy Halloween and see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys didn't miss me that much. I am back with another chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy it! This happened during In Blackest Night.**

Chapter 4: Government Enemy

Inside a white office room, two agents wearing white suits stood in front of a white desk, where a man with a white suit and hat sat. One of the agents has dark skin while the other one was pale.

"It appears the Ghost Menace has fooled the heroes," one of the agents said, holding a folder.

"So, what now?" the other agent asked.

"We use this to our advantage," the general said, sneering. "We'll use the heroes and finally catch that menace."

The two agents grinned, liking the sound of the plan.

_Amity Park…_

Danny was flying around the afternoon sky, enjoying his weekend. Ever since the formation of the Justice League, some people were actually starting to trust him and calling him Danny Phantom instead of Inviso-Bill, though other people, like Red Huntress and his parents, still hate him.

Speaking of his parents, they were extremely worried when he was missing during the Invasion. Luckily, all he needed to do was to say the word 'ghosts' and that was enough to his parents. His friends, on the other hand, were shocked that Danny met other heroes and he formed a team with them.

Danny had to admit it; it was awesome to be part of a superhero team, especially being able to hang around inside the Watchtower. He was a little tired from his friends' constant questions, especially Tucker's question if Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were single.

Suddenly, his communicator started beeping.

"Hello?" Danny asked, activating his communicator.

"Phantom, it's Batman," Batman said. "I need your help."

"Is this a joke?" Danny asked, stopping in midair. "Flash, is that you?"

_Gotham City…_

"This isn't a joke," Batman said as he looked around a jewelry store that was recently broken in. "One of your ghosts has recently attacked a jewelry store here in Gotham."

"What?" Danny said through the communicator. "Why would a ghost be there and not here? And why would they rob a jewelry store?"

"That's why I need your help," Batman said. "How fast can you get here?"

_Amity Park…_

"I'll be there in about…one hour," Danny said, looking at the direction where Gotham City is. "See you there."

He ended the communications and flew towards Gotham City as fast as he can. Unknown to him, Agents K and O were watching Danny, wearing jetpacks.

"Target is on the move," Agent K said through his communicator.

"Good," the general said. "Begin Phase Two."

_One Hour Later…_

Batman stood on top of a building, looking down the streets. He suddenly noticed a silver blur flying towards him. He watched as Danny stopped in front of him, panting for air.

"You're late," Batman said as Danny straightened up.

"Nice…to see…you too, Bats," Danny said, as he finally calmed down. "So, where do we start?"

Danny followed Batman towards the jewelry store, which looked like it's seen better days. The window was shattered, the glass cases were smashed and there were craters on the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Who did this?" Danny asked, looking at the damage. He knew the ghosts want to cause trouble, but he's never seen this kind of damage before.

"This fell from the ghost," Batman said as he pulled a strip of metal from his utility belt.

Danny stared at the metal, narrowing his eyes.

"What did the ghost look like?" Danny asked. "Was he a robot-like ghost with flaming hair?"

"No," Batman said. "It was reptilian wearing metal armor."

Danny's eyes widened when he heard that. He never heard of a ghost like that before.

"Must be a new ghost," Danny commented. "Which way did it go?"

"According to reports, the ghost went to Wayne Industry," Batman said, walking towards the exit.

"Wayne, as in Bruce Wayne?" Danny asked, following Batman. "A friend of mine said that he's a real jerk, though I think he's a cool guy."

Batman didn't comment, he just stood there, waiting for something. Suddenly, Danny heard a loud screech. He looked and his jaw dropped as he saw an awesome looking, black car stopping n front of them.

"That is one sweet ride," Danny commented as the doors opened. "Can I drive?"

"Get in," Batman said as he got in the driver's seat.

"Guess that's a no," Danny said as he sat shotgun.

While the Batmobile sped across the street, Agents K and O watched the heroes go towards Wayne Industry.

"The Menace has taken the bait," Agent K said. "What are your next orders?"

"Just let out new toy handle the work for us," the general said.

The agents smirked as Agent O held up a remote control.

_Wayne Industry…_

The Batmobile stopped in front of Wayne Industry, which looked like a bulldozer just entered the building. Danny followed Batman to the entrance, which was now a hole.

"Woah, someone did some remodeling," Danny said as he looked at wrecked place.

Batman didn't comment, though he looked a bit annoyed. He walked through the destruction with Danny behind him.

"So…how are the others doing?" Danny asked as they climbed up the stairs, feeling tension in the air.

Batman didn't reply.

"…Okay," Danny said in an awkward tone. Suddenly, his Ghost Senses activated. "Uh oh."

Before they could react, they heard a loud roar. They looked up and saw a giant something falling towards them. The two jumped sideways as the thing smashed the ground, making a small crater. Once the dust cleared, Danny was looking at a green reptilian ghost with angry red eyes wearing strange, beeping armor.

The ghost roared and ran to the opposite direction. Danny flew after it with Batman beside him.

"Look familiar?" Batman asked as they chased after the ghost.

"Never seen it before," Danny replied, looking at the ghost. "But something feels…wrong."

"Well things are going to feel more wrong if we don't stop that thing from destroying the building," Batman said.

The two chased after the Ghost Lizard, which stopped inside a laboratory. The ghost turned towards the two heroes and roared.

"Easy there, big, green and snarly," Danny said, raising his glowing hands. "We don't want to fight you."

The Ghost Lizard roared and picked up a lab table. Then it threw the table towards Danny and Batman. Batman jumped out of the way as Danny turned intangible, causing the table to phase through him.

"Okay, maybe we will fight you," Danny said as he fired at the ghost.

The ghost ran up the ceiling, dodging the blast. The ray almost hit a generator, missing by an inch.

"Be careful!" Batman exclaimed as he pulled out a batarang. "If you hit those generators, you'll blow up the lab!"

"Thank you for the heads up," Danny said sarcastically as he fired at the ghost.

Batman threw the batarang at the ghost, who turned intangible, causing the projectile to phase through it. Danny charged at the Ghost Lizard, only to get swatted by its tail. Danny crashed on a shelf full of empty beakers and test tubes.

Batman pulled out another batarang and threw it at the ghost. The giant reptile just grabbed the batarang before it could hit it. The batarang started blinking and exploded, pushing the Ghost Lizard away.

Danny stood up and walked towards Batman, who glared at the ghost.

"How do we beat that thing?" Batman asked.

"We need to contain it," Danny said as he pulled out a silver thermos. "With this."

"A thermos?" Batman asked, looking at the thermos.

"It's a ghost thermos," Danny said as he looked at the ghost. "You distract the ghost while I sneak behind it."

Batman nodded as the Ghost Lizard roared angrily at them. Batman threw another batarang at it, hitting it on the face. That got its attention. The ghost roared and charged at Batman, who jumped on one of the shelves. While the Ghost Lizard was chasing Batman, Danny sneaked behind the ghost, using his invisibility.

He aimed the thermos at the ghost and was about to fire when something suddenly shocked him. Batman looked back when he saw Danny getting electrocuted. Before he could react, the ghost slammed him with its tail. Batman flew towards a shelf, slamming on it. The shelf then started falling on him, trapping him.

Danny fell to the ground, his body smoking from the electricity. He slowly looked back and saw two guys wearing white suits, one of them was holding a taser-like blaster while the other one was holding a remote controller.

"Got you now, ghost," Agent O sneered as he pressed a button on the remote. The ghost roared in anger as its body was electrocuted before it walked towards them.

Danny gave the two agents a disgusted look as he tried to stand up. Agent K fired at Danny, causing the ghost to scream in pain. Danny fell flat on his stomach, blacking out. Agent O pressed another button, making the ghost lizard grabbed Danny with its mouth.

Batman slowly looked up and saw the Ghost Lizard carrying Danny with his jaws, two guys wearing white beside it.

"Thanks for your assistance, Batman," Agent K said, sneering. "We'll be in touch."

Batman groaned as he tried to get out of the shelf. He slowly reached for his communicator as the agents and ghost walked away.

"Batman…to anyone…" Batman said, groaning. "Need…help…at…Wayne Industry…"

Batman's hand dropped as his lost consciousness.

_Later…_

Danny slowly opened his eyes and tried to rub his head, only to find himself shackled. His eyes widened when he looked around the place. He was inside a cage that was inside a giant vehicle. In front of him, the Ghost Lizard was looking at him, his eyes filled with hate. Danny tried touching the bars, but he got shocked.

"Ghost proof cage," a voice said, causing Danny to turn his head. "You can't get out of there, no matter what, ghost."

"Guys in White," Danny spat, glaring at the two agents. "Still wasting money I see."

"Can it, scum!" Agent K exclaimed as he aimed his blaster at Danny. "Before I turn you into ashes!"

Danny glared at the two agents before turning his attention to the Ghost Lizard. His expression changed from anger to pity.

"So you manage to create a device that controls ghosts," Danny said, his anger right back on his face. "Impressive…for a bunch of morons."

"Laugh while you can, ghost," Agent O said, sneering. "Cause once we arrived at HQ, you won't be laughing when we cut you open."

Danny's expression hardened, hiding the panic he was feeling.

_Wayne Industry…_

"Why would they take Danny?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at Batman as he was looking for something.

Wonder Woman was the only one who responded to Batman's distress call, since the others were busy with another mission. When she got there, she quickly helped Batman from the fallen shelf and asked what was wrong.

"Because he's a ghost," Batman replied, causing Wonder Woman to look confused. "The Guys in White is a government group that hunts ghosts."

"But why?" Wonder Woman asked. "Why would someone harm spirits?"

Batman didn't answer; he just picked up a metal cylinder. He stared at it before placing it on his utility belt.

"Let's go," Batman said as he stood up, walking towards the hallway. "We have to get Phantom back."

"How?" Wonder Woman asked, following Batman.

Batman showed a small tracking device that had a red light blinking on the screen.

"What strange device is that?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at the tracking device.

"This will lead us to Phantom," Batman replied. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, inside the white jet, Danny was trying to find a way to escape. While looking, his attention kept going to the angry Ghost Lizard. He felt sorry for it. He could sense that the ghost didn't want to do this, but the strange armor was making him.

His fists clenched in anger. He would be okay if the Guys in White were only after him, but using ghosts to do their dirty work like robots were unforgivable.

"I'll get you out of this," Danny said in a solemn voice. "I promise."

The Ghost Lizard looked at Danny, his eyes looking a little less angry. Danny gave it a small smile when the ghost suddenly screamed in pain. Danny's eyes widened as he turned his attention to Agent O, who was holding the controller.

"Stop it!" Danny exclaimed as he smashed the handcuffs on the cage, desperately trying to break free. "Stop hurting it you monster!"

"Don't make me laugh, ghost," Agent O sneered, looking like he was enjoying the scene. "You ghosts don't feel pain or human feelings!"

"And you call yourself human!?" Danny angrily demanded. "If being human means being a soulless monster, then I'm glad to be a ghost!"

Agent O stared at Danny before his expression turned to anger. He pressed a button of the controller, stopping the torture he was doing to the ghost.

"How about we give the ghost here a little exercise?" Agent O said, sneering as he was about to press another button.

Before his finger reached the button, the jet abruptly stopped. The ghost, cage and Agent O slide towards the wall. Agent O slammed painfully on it and was crushed by the Ghost Lizard. The cage hit the wall, destroying it.

"Now this is more like it," Danny said, smirking at the unconscious agent. He turned to the ghost and grinned. "Can you get this off me?"

The Ghost Lizard replied by biting the handcuffs off, ripping it off Danny's hands.

"Thanks," Danny said with a grin as he massaged his wrists. "Now let's get you out of that stupid armor."

He ripped the armor to pieces, tearing it away from the ghost's body. It gave a loud roar, happy to be free.

"Stop right there!" a voice exclaimed. They turned and Danny was shot by electricity. Danny kneeled on the ground, wincing. He looked up and saw Agent K aiming a blaster at them. "Like I said, don't move!"

"Who's gonna make us? You?" Danny said with a sarcastic expression, trying not to wince.

Agent K growled and fired at Danny. Before Danny could brace himself, the Ghost Lizard pushed him out of the way, getting hit.

"No!" Danny exclaimed as the ghost fell to the ground. He ran towards it and gently patted its head.

"Don't worry, ghost," Agent K said as he powered his blaster up. "He's not going to suffer much as you will!"

Just as he was about to fire, the walls suddenly exploded and Wonder Woman charged at Agent K. She punched the man of the face, sending him towards the unconscious Agent O.

"Wonder Woman!" Danny exclaimed, happy to see his friend.

"Danny!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she flew towards the ghosts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Danny exclaimed through the howling wind. "We have to get out of here!"

He grabbed the Ghost Lizard's body and lifted it up.

"Help me get it to safety!" Danny shouted to Wonder Woman. The Amazon gave him a confused look, but she still helped him carry the ghost.

The two flew towards the hole Wonder Woman made, leaving the unconsciousness agents behind. Behind the white jet, the Batwing was holding the jet with a grappler. When Batman saw that Danny was free, he quickly released the white jet, causing it to fly away.

"All right!" Danny cheered as he watched the GiW jet fly away.

The Ghost Lizard slowly lifted its head, looking around.

"You okay there, buddy?" Danny asked.

The ghost replied by giving Danny a lick on the face. Danny laughed as the Ghost Lizard tickled his face. Wonder Woman smiled as she watched them as Batman followed from behind.

_Later…_

Danny, Wonder Woman and Batman were standing near a mountain's base with the Ghost Lizard. Danny was petting the ghost, who was nuzzling at him.

"You'll be fine here," Danny said gently, smiling at the Ghost Lizard. "Stay safe, okay?"

The Ghost Lizard nodded before it flew towards the top of the mountain, roaring with joy. They watched as the ghost flew up high, turning into a small blur until it disappeared into the mountains.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave it alone?" Batman asked as Danny turned around. "What happens if it attacks people?"

"Not all ghosts are evil, Bats," Danny said. "Some of them just want to be left alone."

"Man's world is more intriguing than I thought," Wonder Woman said as she looked at the place the Ghost Lizard disappeared.

"How did you find me, by the way?" Danny asked, looking at the two older heroes.

"Tracking device," Batman replied calmly. Danny looked around his body and found a small, bat-shaped tracking device blinking on his shoulder.

"…Handy…" Danny commented as he handed the tracking device to Batman. The Dark Knight was starting to scare him. "Well, time for me to go home. Don't want the people to worry."

"Wait," Batman said as Danny was about to fly away. Danny looked at him, confused. "Thanks for your help."

Danny stared at Batman with a surprised look before he grinned.

"That's what teammates are for, right?" he said as he waved at them before flying away.

The two heroes watched Danny fly away, disappearing into the horizon. Batman started walking to the Batwing, getting on the driver seat.

"Can I have a ride?" Wonder Woman asked to Batman, looking at the Batwing.

Batman looked at Wonder Woman before turning his head. Wonder Woman took that as a yes as she walked towards the Batwing, climbing on the passenger seat. The Batwing flew across the clear sky.

_Guys in White…_

Agents K and O were standing in front of the general's desk, their white suit torn and dirtied.

"So, not only did you let two ghosts escape, you got your suits dirty," the general spat, glaring at the two agents.

"It wasn't our fault, sir!" Agent K exclaimed, sweating.

"It was those heroes' fault!" Agent O shouted. "They actually believe that piece of scum!"

"Well, it doesn't matter," the general said as he pulled out a large file. "Because once we complete this project, those heroes won't be a problem."

He opened the file to reveal a blueprint of a metal armor with the words 'Phantom Control'.

_Batcave…_

Batman was looking at the reports and criminal records of Danny Phantom in his Batcomputer. After a few minutes of looking at it, he started typing on his computer, hacking the Guys in White's secret files. After a few seconds, he was looking at the GiW logo.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he started looking through the files.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. By the way, the winner for the pairing is, drum roll please!… Supergirl! Sorry for those who voted for the other girls, but don't worry. This won't be the only DP x JL story that I will write. Anyway, review time!**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Guest 1- Thanks for the vote.**

**Guest 2- Yes, she does seem great.**

**james phantom- Update complete!**

**War-Torn Hero- Thanks, and yes, they will appear on some episodes, but not all of them. And hope you like this update!**

**nightmaster000- Thanks, it was hard to get rid of the block! Hope this chapter answered this question, also glad to see you agree to what the pairing is.**

**Guest 3- Sorry, maybe next story.**

**Locobar1234- I already got your PM.**

**Hordak's Pupil- Thanks. Also, he's the Batman, that's why he doesn't do teamwork. And I think you mean cloud nine, or something like that. Hope you like this chapter.**

**KodiakWolfe13- Thanks, and yes, there has been two official female Robins, four if you count the episode when Raven and Starfire dressed up like him.**

**allietheepic7- Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter.**

**DarkShade5221- Why thank you! And maybe, I don't do spoils. And thanks for the awesome compliment! Hope you didn't wait too long on the update.**

**Guest 3- Thanks for the vote.**

**The-kraken12- Thanks for the vote and hope you didn't wait long.**

**32- Sorry, you'll have to see her next time.**

**DX- Thanks for the vote!**

**giant-lizard14- Glad you like it!**

**Bomberman11- Thanks for the vote!**

**Inviso-Al- She will, but only in the JLU season.**

**newboy- Thanks for the vote. Also, they will be very surprise that Danny has a lot of powers than all of them combine together. And that's impossible; Batman is the Batman, the guy who can penetrate a fortress with nothing but a paperclip. Also, you're right about Vlad Plasmius and it will not be pretty. And thank you for the review!**

**Ian110885- Thanks for the vote!**

**Luke345- Well, please wait a little longer and thanks for the vote.**

**Gunzerker32- Thanks for the vote!**

**Justus80- Glad to see you again, wondering what happened to you. And yes, there will be drama in the family and friends. As for the Batman thing, I don't that'll happen, but thanks for the idea and for the vote.**

**BLACK MAS- Don't worry, Danny is more involved here!**

**striker18- Thanks for the compliment and vote!**

**crazy434- Update complete and thanks for vote!**

**Guest 4- Youngest Senior Member of the Justice League.**

**Da-Von 09- Thanks for the vote.**

**SkittleZ- Wait no more!**

**Nightshade6265- Why thank you. **

**Mandalore the freedom- Thanks! I wanted to write this kind of fanfic, since no one has written one. And thanks for the votes. Also, I'll see if I can change Cheetah a little.**

**Coppa-Cola- Thank you!**

**Great one23- Thanks. Let's see what Batman thinks of Danny and thanks for the vote.**

**Atlas dragon- Why thank you. And he will learn the Ghostly Wail soon. Not today, but soon.**

**Guest 5- Thanks, I was trying to make it natural. Also, thanks for the vote.**

**Guest 6- Update is now complete.**

**nightshade- Okay, I agree on you with the too many Danny and Sam fics, but Danny is 16 and Wonder Woman is…how old is she? Anyway, thanks for another story idea you gave me.**

**Phew! That was a lot of reviews! I can't believe how close I am to 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review! Anyway, see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, I am back! Sorry for the gigantic delay, I had a lot of school-related stuff going on. Anyway, thank you for waiting and please enjoy another chapter of the Ghostly Leaguer! By the way, this happened after The Enemy Below.**

Chapter 5: Injustice For All

In the proud city of Metropolis, inside the building of LexCorp, Lex Luthor was walking around his office, holding a chunk of Kryptonite. Superman was on the floor, weak from the green mineral.

"So this is how it ends," Lex said, sneering at the weak Kryptonian. "You know, I carried this Kryptonite for years for just the right moment. But now that it's here, I almost feel a little let down…almost."

He looked at Superman, who was groaning in pain.

"Any last requests?" Lex asked as he raised the Kryptonite.

"L-Lex…" Superman said, looking up. "The weapons…that you smuggled to the terrorists…how-?"

"How did I get them across the border line?" Luthor finished, snorting. "A gift here, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen." Lex walked away from Superman and looked out the window. "Like Ross at the shipping company. Or Schneider, the Interpol agent who looked the other way."

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison," a voice said. Lex turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Superman standing tall. He ran towards Superman and pointed the Kryptonite at him. Superman just crossed his arm, not bothered by the mineral.

"Impossible!" Luthor exclaimed, looking at the chunk of rock. "The Kryptonite-!"

"Won't protect you any longer," Superman said as his appearance started changing. Luthor quickly backed away as J'onn stood in front of him.

"You know, I thought bald super villains were smart," a voice said behind him. Luthor turned around and saw Danny Phantom, smirking at him. "Guess I was wrong."

"No!" Luthor exclaimed as he saw himself surrounded.

"You're usually more careful, Lex," Batman said as he appeared in front of the door with Green Lantern behind him. "You slipped up."

"And you're going down hard," Green Lantern said as he fired his ring at the Kryptonite. Luthor watched helplessly as his greatest weapon was torn out from his hands and towards Batman, who grabbed it and put it inside his utility belt.

"Mission accomplish," Batman said through his communicator before they surrounded Luthor.

"So much for your image as a nice guy salesman, huh Lexy?" Danny said as Luthor backed away towards the window.

"This is the end of an era," J'onn agreed, looking at Luthor.

"The end of your era!" Luthor exclaimed as he pulled out a remote from his coat and pressed the button.

Outside, a small jet appeared and fired at them. The heroes quickly jumped away to avoid the blaster. While they were dodging, Luthor ran towards the vehicle and climbed on. Once he was safely inside it, he fired small missiles towards the heroes. Soon, he's office was now piled with debris.

Luthor flew away from the smoke as fast as he can. Inside the smoking office, a green dome suddenly pushed the debris away, revealing four dazed, yet unharmed heroes.

"Why do they always run?" Green Lantern asked, looking at the damaged office.

"Why don't you ask Luthor once we caught him?" Danny suggested as he ran towards the window.

"Don't bother," Batman said, stopping Danny from jumping to the air. "Superman got this covered."

On top of the city, Luthor was in his small jet, smiling at his success. His smile suddenly turned upside down when he saw Superman hot on his tail. Growling, Luthor fired small missiles at Superman.

The Man of Steel managed to dodge one of them, but the other one hit him on the chest, causing him to fall. Luthor smirked as he turned his head. Suddenly, without warning, he felt an immense pain in his chest. He grunted in pain as he grabbed his chest. The jet started flying out of control.

Superman, who recovered from the attack, noticed it and quickly flew toward it. Suddenly, just as the jet was about to hit the ground, Superman caught it and lifted it towards the top of a building. Superman quickly tore off the jet's window and saw Luthor like he was in pain.

"Lex?" Superman asked with a worried tone. Luthor weakly looked up before he fainted. "Lex!"

_Later…_

Danny was in the Watchtower, gazing at the stars. He had just heard from Superman that Lex Luthor was dying, because of the giant chunk of Kryptonite he kept. He sighed sadly. No one deserves to die, even if they are bad guys who caused pain to others.

"Why so glum, kid?" Flash said as he suddenly appeared behind Danny, eating a bag of chips.

"Nothing much, just thinking about life," Danny replied, looking at Flash. "I feel kinda sorry for Luthor."

"You're a ghost, right?" Flash said, munching on the chips. Danny nodded. "How'd you die?"

"Uh…lab accident," Danny replied in a nervous tone. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Sure, sorry about it," Flash said.

"It's alright," Danny said, looking at Flash.

"How old are you, anyway?" Flash asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny. "You look like you're…sixteen or something."

"I'm…twenty-nine…and a half. I died when I was sixteen, which was...uh…nine years ago" Danny lied, cursing himself for being bad at math. He then started looking for something to distract him. He looked at the bag of chips Flash was holding. "Where'd you get those…those are mine!"

"You're a ghost, you don't eat…do you?" Flash asked, curious.

"Give me that!" Danny exclaimed as he tried to grab the bag of chips, only to have Flash disappear. "Get back here, Flash!"

Danny flew after Flash, trying to get back his chips, which he has been saving for later.

_Black Gate Prison…_

Luthor was lying on his bed, covering his head with a pillow. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't because of someone in the next cell was watching opera. Luthor suddenly stood up and pounded his fist on the wall.

"Keep it down!" he shouted. "Can't a guy die in piece around here!?"

When the person in the next door didn't reply, Luthor growled and walked towards his T.V., grabbed the VCR and a screwdriver. Meanwhile, on the other room, the Ultra-Humanite was sitting comfortably on his chair, watching the opera.

"Exquisite," he commented with a smile.

Suddenly, the screen shifted a bit, surprising the big-headed villain. Ultra-Humanite watched as Lex Luthor's face appeared on the screen.

"Humanite!" Luthor exclaimed, looking at him through the screen. "How can you stand that infernal noise?!"

"Music is one of the meager pleasures I'm allowed to have in here, along with a few other necessities," Humanite explained, gesturing at the books, computers and antiques in his room. "You should try the Culture Channel. It might improve your disposition."

"There's nothing wrong with my disposition that a little freedom wouldn't cure," Luthor said.

"That's not what I heard," Humanite said, smirking at Luthor, who just stared at him.

"I need your help," Luthor said. "And I can make it worth you while."

"What do I need with money?" Humanite said, looking at Luthor like he was an idiot.

"Everyone needs money," Luthor said with a sly smile. "The only question is, how much?"

With that, he ended the call, leaving Humanite alone. After a few seconds, Humanite smirked, thinking of something he wants with the money.

_Later…_

Two guards were walking toward the Ultra-Humanite's door, pushing a tray of food. One of the guards placed his eye near the scanner so he can open the door. They looked inside and saw the Ultra-Humanite on his bed, wearing glasses as he read a book.

"Dinner, Humanite," one of the guards said.

"I'm afraid I'm feeling a little under the weather," Ultra-Humanite said, sighing. "Could you please wheel it in here."

"What'd you think?" the first guard asked to the other guard.

"Well, he is a model prisoner, but just to be safe," he said as he pulled out his club.

The other one nodded as pulled out his club and entered the room. As they entered the room, they didn't notice a metal board on the floor. As soon as the guards were on it, they were suddenly electrocuted.

Humanite smirked as he pressed a button hidden in his book, stopping the surprise attack. He walked towards the first fallen guard and carried him. Humanite was about exit when he looked at what his supper was.

"Really?" he said as he looked at the steak and mashed potatoes.

Humanite exited his room and walked towards Luthor's room. He placed the guard's face near the scanner and opened his eye. After that, the door opened.

"Luthor," Humanite called, looking at the dark room. Luthor walked towards him, holding a small package.

"Impressive," Luthor commented as he looked at the guard, who was now lying on the floor. "But let's not linger."

The two escaped criminals ran towards the exit as the alarms suddenly blared.

_Gotham City…_

Batman was driving around the city, listening to the police reports.

"Calling all units!" a female voice exclaimed in the radio. "Two prisoners have escaped. The Ultra-Humanite and Lex Luthor. They are considered armed and extremely dangerous!"

Batman's eyes narrowed as he increased the Batmobile's speed. Meanwhile, on a different street, Humanite and Luthor were hiding in an alley, making sure no one saw them. They quickly hid behind a dumpster when they heard a police car nearby.

"What we need is a small diversion," Luthor said as he looked at the package in his hand. He ripped the paper, revealing a small bomb. He set the timer and threw the bomb towards a building.

A few seconds later, the bomb exploded. The police car was thrown by the shockwave of the explosion. The two policemen exited the car and saw that the building was on fire.

"Call the rescue unit!" one of guards said as they watched the fire.

"That should keep them busy," Luthor said. "Come on!"

The two villains ran away while the police were focusing on the fire. While the two police were evacuating the building, the Batmobile arrived and Batman looked at the building.

"Daddy!" a voice exclaimed. Batman looked up and saw a little girl. "Help!" She suddenly screamed as she backed away from the window.

"I need backup here, fast!" Batman said through his communicator before he ran towards the building. He grabbed his grappler and fired it towards the window. He zipped through the air jumped through the window.

Once he was there, he covered his face with his cape so he won't inhale the smoke. He looked around the room and saw the girl curled up against the wall. The girl gave him a surprised look as Batman grabbed her.

"I'm sacred," the girl said to Batman.

"Don't be," Batman said gently. "It's going to be alright."

Batman ran towards the window, but stopped when flaming wood fell and blocked it. Batman looked around and saw a door. He kicked the door open, ran through it and down the stairs, ignoring the intense heat and suffocating atmosphere.

Suddenly, the stairs below him exploded. Batman was about to run back up, but some debris fell and broke the stairs. He and the girl were trapped. There was another huge explosion and the wooden platform Batman was standing on suddenly break. The girl screamed as they fell towards the fiery pits. Before they hit the fire, however, Hawkgirl flew towards them and caught them.

The three exited the fiery building and were safely in the streets. Hawkgirl let go of Batman as he put the girl down.

"Terena!" a voice exclaimed. The girl turned around and smiled widely.

"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed as she ran towards the man and hugged him. The two heroes watched father and daughter hugging each other.

"I'm used to being thanked when I save someone," Hawkgirl said, looking at Batman with a smirk.

"I'm not used to be being saved," Batman said. Suddenly, Phantom, Superman and Flash went towards them.

"Remember when I said I feel sorry for Luthor?" Danny asked as they stopped in front of Batman and Hawkgirl. "I take it back."

"Where are Luthor and the Humanite?" Batman asked, looking at the three.

"Gone," Superman said.

"No biggie," Flash said. "It's just two guys. How much trouble can they give us?"

"Do you really want an answer for that?" Danny asked as they looked at Flash.

_Later…_

In an abandoned movie theaters in Metropolis, Cheetah, female supervillain who was mutated with a cheetah, prowled towards the abandoned building. She entered the building, which was dusty and had colorful statues of old movie characters.

Cheetah walked through the building, not liking the statues. She suddenly stopped and sniffed around the air, smelling something out of place. Behind a statue of a mouse, Copper Head, a man dressed up like a cobra, appeared.

Cheetah quickly pounced at Copper Head, growling. Copper Head quickly jumped away before those sharp claws could hit him.

"Easy, lady!" Copper Head exclaimed as he raised his hands in peace. "Easy."

"Who're you?" Cheetah demanded, showing off her claws.

"The name's Copper Head," Copper Head replied. "I'm here about a job."

"So am I," Cheetah said as she relaxed herself. "Somebody called me. Was it you?"

"No," Copper Head said as he walked towards Cheetah. "But maybe we'll be working together. Closely together."

He showed off his fork tongue, looking flirtingly at Cheetah, who didn't like it one bit. She swiped her claws at Copper Head's arm.

"Aagh! You witch!" Copper Head exclaimed as he used his tail to swat Cheetah away.

Cheetah flew back and hit something hard. She looked up and saw Solomon Grundy, a man from the dead.

"Pretty kitty," Solomon said as he petted Cheetah.

"Hands off!" Cheetah exclaimed as she swiped her claws at his arm. Solomon let go and yelped painfully.

"No one hurts Grundy!" Grundy exclaimed as he charged Cheetah.

Cheetah ran back and accidentally slammed into Copper Head. She used him as a jumping pad to get away from Grundy. Copper Head quickly jumped aside before Grundy hit him with those giant hands. Copper Head than grabbed Grundy from his neck, trying to knock him out.

Suddenly, everything went dark. The three stopped fighting and tried to look through the darkness.

"Hey," Grundy said, calming down. "Who turned off the lights?"

"I did," a voice said. Suddenly, the darkness started disappearing, revealing a pale man wearing a black, skintight suit, a black top hat and shades. He was holding a black cane, where the darkness was going into. "And I'll do worse if you don't stop behaving like unruly children."

"Who do you think you are?" Copper Head demanded as they walked towards the newcomer.

"The Shade," Shade said as he gave them a small bow before he raised his staff at them. "And my Night Stick is more than enough to handle you amateurs."

Suddenly, a red-hooded figure swooped down and grabbed the Night Stick.

"Hey!" Shade exclaimed as he saw the figure fly towards a pale, bald man wearing a ridiculous black suit and hat.

"You call this a staff?" he said, sneering at Shade as he held the Night Stick. "Tut tut tut. My dear amateur, this is merely a stick. _This _is a staff!"

The pale man held out a staff with a red orb on top of a bat shape stone. Inside, the red orb seemed to be swirling.

"Who are you?" Grundy asked.

"The name's Freakshow," Freakshow introduced himself as he took of his hat and bowed. "And this is my lovely assistant, Lydia," he gestured at the hooded figure. She removed her hood, revealing green skin and pure red eyes. She was almost bald, except for the spikes on her head. Her face was covered with piercing and her body was covered with tattoos.

"Let's see how you can handle against a real ghost," Freakshow said with a sneer.

Lydia was about to attack when a purple dome suddenly surrounded her. They looked up in surprise and saw a female wearing a black and purple suit. On her head was a star sapphire

"Spare us," she said as she landed next to them. "Without your assistant, you're just a little man."

Star Sapphire looked at the people around her with a disappointed look.

"Is this what I'm reduced to? Petty, common criminals?" she said with a disgusted tone.

"Criminals, yes," a voice said from above. "But common? Not so much."

They all looked up and saw Lex Luthor inside the elevator. Behind him was the Ultra-Humanite.

"Lex Luthor?" Freakshow said with a surprise tone as Lydia appeared on his side.

"The plot thins," Shade said as he grabbed his Night Stick from Freakshow.

They walked towards Lex Luthor, who exited the elevator.

"Cheetah, Sapphire, Grundy," he greeted the ones he was familiar with. "Glad you can make it. And you all know the Ultra-Humanite."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Humanite said, nodding at them.

"Cut the courtesies, Luthor," Copper Head said with an impatient tone. "What do you want?"

"Each of you are the best in the world at what you do," Luthor said as he looked at the villains around him. "And I have need of your unique services."

"My talents don't come cheaply," Cheetah said, looking at her claws.

"You will be paid most handsomely," Luthor assured them. "If you can do one simple task."

"And what task might that be?" Freakshow asked.

"Destroy Superman and the Justice League," Luthor said. The villains in front of him gave him a look that was both surprised, shock and eager.

_Watchtower…_

Batman, Phantom, Flash and Hawkgirl were inside the Watchtower. Batman was looking at the surveillance system while the other three were talking.

"And I had those fires out before the firemen were out their trucks," Flash bragged, trying to show off in front of Hawkgirl.

"That's fast," Hawkgirl commented, sounding bored.

"Fastest man alive," Flash said, smirking.

"Maybe that's why you can't find a date," Danny said, smirking.

"Yeah…hey!" Flash said, glaring at Danny. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Quiet," Batman said as he heard something in the surveillance. He increased the volume so they can hear it better.

"A dangerous hostage situation is developing in the Federal Building," the reporter said, causing Danny, Hawkgirl and Flash to run towards Batman and looked at the screen. In front of the building were dozen of policemen and firemen. "So far, the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak with negotiators. A freak of science, the Humanite is considered a genius, who is also extremely dangerous."

"No biggie, right?" Batman said as he turned the screen off, looking at Flash.

Flash didn't respond. They just went towards the Javelin.

_Metropolis…_

Ultra-Humanite was looking at the crowd of policemen in front if him. On his one hand was a blaster, on his other was a woman, her face covered by her hair.

"Humanite!" the police chief said through a megaphone. "Let the hostage go and I'll give you one of my men in return."

"What do you take me for, a troglodyte?" Humanite said, aiming his blaster at them. "No deal!"

He was about to fire when a green ray hit the blaster. He looked up and saw Danny Phantom and Green Lantern floating in front of them. Before he could react, Superman flew towards him and punched him inside the building. The lady fell to the ground as Batman landed beside her.

"Go check for other hostages," Batman said to Danny and Green Lantern.

"Right," Green Lantern said. The two entered the building while Superman was fighting Humanite. Batman kneeled next to the woman.

"You're safe now," Batman said as the woman slowly raised her head.

"But you're not," she said as she suddenly turned around. Batman yelled as Cheetah swiped her claws at his face.

"Batman?" Danny said as he heard him yell. Suddenly, his Ghost Sense activated. Before Danny could react, small ghosts appeared around him and started attacking.

Danny swatted them aside, but they were too many. Lydia suddenly appeared behind him and kicked to the ground. Danny slid across the ground and was stopped by a black boot.

"Long time, no see minion," Freakshow said as he sneered at Danny, who slowly looked up. "Let's see if you can remember this."

He aimed his orb at Danny's face. Danny quickly looked away to avoid the red orb. Before he could react, Freakshow kicked him on the face, laughing.

Green Lantern suddenly turned when he heard Danny scream. Before he could react, the wall next to him exploded, revealing Solomon Grundy. He fell to the ground, surprise by the sudden attack. Before he could recover, Grundy smash him the ground, causing him to fall towards the first floor.

Superman, who managed to restrain Humanite, heard two fights behind him. He turned around and saw Danny being hit by a staff by a pale man and Green Lantern on the ground, rubbing his head. Above him, Grundy jumped down and landed on Green Lantern, knocking the air out of him.

Superman was about to help when something burned him from behind. Superman fell to the ground, groaning. Behind him was Star Sapphire, who was smirking.

"Surprise?" she asked as she looked at Superman, who was slowly standing up.

Behind them, Batman was fighting Cheetah and Copper Head, who tried to ambush him from behind. Danny was being attacked by the small ghosts Lydia was controlling and Green Lantern was on the ground, wincing.

When Superman was finally up, Grundy charged and started punching. Above them was Lex Luthor, watching the fight with satisfaction.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said with a sneer.

While Grundy was pummeling Superman to the ground, Hawkgirl flew through a window and charged at Grundy. Before Grundy could react, Hawkgirl swung her mace at him, sending him towards Freakshow, who was too busy laughing at Danny. Grundy slammed into Freakshow and the two were sent towards a pillar, which broke and landed on them.

Lydia became distracted that her master was hurt. Danny quickly used this distraction to fire at her. Lydia was blasted towards the wall. He then fired at the small ghosts, blasting them away from him.

Batman ducked when Cheetah pounced at him. Copper Head was about to attack when a red blur suddenly appeared.

"Down boy!" Flash said as he punched Copper Head away.

Cheetah was about to pounce again when something suddenly stopped her. She looked up and saw Wonder Woman holding her with her lasso.

"Let me go!" Cheetah demanded as she tried to cut the lasso with her claws.

"Relax lady," Flash said with a smirk. "This will all be over before you know it."

Flash then ran towards the other villains. He went pass a shadow that suddenly started moving. Shade exited from the shadow, sneering at Flash.

"That's what you think," he said as he aimed his staff at him.

He fired a giant shadow at Flash, which surprised him.

"Hey!" Flash exclaimed as he was suddenly blinded. The shadow the slammed into the wall, knocking Flash out.

On the air, Hawkgirl was defecting Star Sapphire's attacks with her mace. She slammed her mace t Star Sapphire, who managed to shield it with her powers. Shade looked at them and fired at Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl was suddenly trapped by the shadows, unable to move. Shade smirked as Hawkgirl started falling towards the ground.

"Hey! Mr. Black and White!" a voice exclaimed behind him.

Shade turned around and saw Danny flying towards him with a kick. Shade was knocked away by Danny, causing the shadow around Hawkgirl to disappear.

Danny walked towards her, only to be stopped by an attack above. He turned around and saw Star Sapphire looking at him. Growling, Danny flew towards her with his hands glowing.

"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Star Sapphire asked, looking at Danny.

"A lady? No. You? Absolutely!" Danny exclaimed as he fired at her. Star Sapphire quickly dodged the attack, causing it to hit a giant pipe on the ceiling.

The pipe fell towards Wonder Woman, who was still holding Cheetah. She quickly released Cheetah to catch the pipe. Cheetah landed on her feet and quickly jumped away as Wonder Woman threw the pipe at her. She snarled at pounced at Wonder Woman, her claws gleaming brightly.

Superman was fighting Humanite as he grabbed him in a sleeper hold.

"Finish him off!" Lex exclaimed to Humanite.

Before Superman could react, Humanite slammed the Kryptonian towards the wall, causing him to loosen his hold. He then grabbed Superman and flipped him away.

Meanwhile, Batman was running towards Lex Luthor, intending to end all of this. Luthor noticed him and quickly grabbed his blaster. Before Luthor could fire, Batman tackled him to the ground. Batman lifted Luthor by the shirt, but he suddenly let go when Luthor head butted him. He followed it with a punch, knocking Batman away. He then grabbed his blaster on the floor and aimed it at Batman, sneering.

Meanwhile, Danny was still fighting Star Sapphire. She fired at him and Danny quickly made a shield. The shield deflected the ray, towards Luthor and Batman. Luthor looked at the attack with wide eyes as Batman jumped away. The ray hit the floor, causing it to explode. Luthor was thrown to the air and started falling toward the ground.

"There goes our paycheck," Humanite said as he looked at the falling Luthor. He quickly jumped up and caught Luthor. He then placed him on his feet. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you, Lex."

"I'm sure," Luthor said with a glare, knowing the only reason he saved him was for the money.

Meanwhile, Batman looked at Luthor and Humanite, unaware of Copper Head behind him. Before he could react, Copper Head sank his fangs at Batman, causing the Dark Knight to scream in pain. Green Lantern, who was finally up, fired at Copper Head, blasting him away from Batman.

"You okay?" Green Lantern asked, looking at Batman with worry.

"Don't worry about me," Batman said, holding the wound on his shoulder. "Stop them."

Green Lantern nodded and flew towards the battle. Batman then kneeled to the ground, the pain burning in his shoulders.

On the first floor, the villains were starting to lose; Flash was running around Grundy, confusing him, Danny was beating Lydia and Freakshow, Wonder Woman was beating Cheetah, Green Lantern firing at Shade, Hawgirl was attacking relentlessly at Star Sapphire, and Superman was pushing Humanite away.

"Luthor!" Humanite exclaimed. "They're too well organized!"

"Let me get us out of here," Shade suggested as he blocked another attack from Green Lantern. "It's either that or prison again."

"Fine!" Luthor said, not looking very happy. "Just do it!"

Shade raised his Night Stick above his head and a large stream of shadows started surrounding everyone. The Justice League stopped moving, to blind to move. Outside, policemen and reporters were waiting until a giant shadow exited from the door and surrounded them as well.

After a few minutes, a green light appeared and expanded, removing the darkness. Green Lantern looked around and saw his teammates okay, but the bad guys were gone.

"They're gone," Hawkgirl said as Flash ran towards the second floor.

"Look," he said with a grin as he pointed at Copper Head. "At least we got one of them."

"But they got one of us," Superman said as he landed next to Batman. He turned Batman and saw that he was sweating hard, his face filled with pain. Everyone stared at him with a worried expression.

_Watchtower…_

Inside the medical bay, J'onn and Superman were looking at Batman, who was lying in bed, an IV attached to his arm.

"The venom antidote, it's working," J'onn announced as Batman started moving.

"Welcome back," Superman said, looking at Batman. "We were afraid we lose you."

"Luthor and the others," Batman said, sounding like he was out of breath. "What happened?"

"They got away," J'onn replied. "All but Copper Head."

"I'm heading down to Strikers to interrogate him," Superman added.

"All right," Batman said as he started standing up. "Let's go."

"No," Superman said as he stopped Batman. "You're staying here. That venom almost killed you."

"So?" Batman asked, not caring that he almost died a hour ago.

"So you're staying here," Superman said with a tone of command.

Batman glared at Superman. Superman just looked at him before he exited the room. Batman waited for a few second before he removed the IV off his arm and stood up. He then stood up and exited the room, leaving the Martian.

J'onn followed Batman and saw him in the Watchtower's computer, doing some research.

"You really should be resting," J'onn said, but Batman just ignored him. "I know this must be hard for you, feeling vulnerable. You're the only one among us without special powers. But you don't need to prove yourself. You're a valued member of this team and we're only trying to-."

"I'm taking the shuttle," Batman said as he stood up and looked at J'onn. "Unless you want to try and stop me."

J'onn just stared at Batman. The two just stared at each other before J'onn moved aside.

"No," he said. Batman then walked away from him and walked towards the docking bay.

_Metropolis…_

Lex Luthor was pacing around his hired help, looking very angry.

"The best at what you do?" he repeated to himself with a disgusted tone. "What was I thinking?!"

"We did the best we can, Luthor," Cheetah explained.

"Did you?!" Luthor demanded, looking at everyone in the room. "Did you fight like your lives depended on it? Did you fight to the last man?!"

"You get what you paid for, Luthor," Shade said, causing Luthor to glare at them.

"Are you saying you want more money?" he exclaimed. "You want to be rewarded for failure!? Why I ought to take the whole lot of you and-!"

He suddenly stopped talking when Grundy grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"And what?" Grundy said as he slowly squeezed Luthor's neck.

"Go ahead, do it!" Luthor exclaimed. "You'll be saving me for months of bedpans and feeding tubes! And you'll also guarantee that none of you will see a penny from me!"

Grundy stared at Luthor until he let him go, causing the bald man to gasp for air.

"You're crazy," Grundy said, looking at Luthor. Suddenly, there was a large slam from the doors.

"And what's wrong with that?" a voice exclaimed. "It's done wonders for me."

They all looked and saw Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, walking towards them with his usual grin.

"Joker, get out of here," Luthor said, not wanting to meet the white-skinned man.

"Oh, Lexy!" Joker exclaimed as he suddenly appeared next to Luthor and gave him a hug. "How can you have this little party without inviting me?" He asked as he put on a party hat and holding a blow horn.

"It's not a party," Luthor said, his expression void from emotion. "Grundy, get rid of him!"

Grundy walked towards Joker and was about to grab him when Joker suddenly aimed his blow horn at his face and pressed a button. Green gas suddenly appeared from the horn, causing Grundy to cough. Everyone quickly backed away as Grundy fell to the ground, sleeping.

"But seriously, Lex," Joker said as he threw the horn and hat away and leaned on Luthor. "You need me."

"Like I need skin rash," Luthor said as Joker saw something on his neck.

"Maybe so," Joker said as he plucked the thing from his neck and sat on Grundy. "But I know something you don't know. I know how the Bat thinks!"

He showed them a bat-shaped tracking device. Everyone stared at it with a surprise look. Suddenly, Luthor smirked.

_Later…_

Batman silently descended from the roof towards the floor, using his grappler. He looked around the abandon room before he checked his tracking device, telling him to go north. He walked forward until he reached the ledge. He looked over it and saw Luthor and the other villains playing cards.

"How long do we have to wait?" Grundy asked as he watched Freakshow do a card trick.

"Patience, Grundy," Lex said as he took a card from Shade's hands.

"Grundy not like patience," Grundy complained.

Batman was watching them with narrow eyes. Unknown to him, Joker silently walked towards him, carrying a big bag. Without warning, Joker slung the bag towards Batman's head, knocking him towards the table. He landed on the table, breaking it in two, surprising the villains. Batman groaned as he lost consciousness. The villains gathered around him, looking at their captive.

Suddenly, rocks started falling from the third floor. They looked up and saw Joker emptying the bag, laughing insanely.

**To be continued…what will happen to Batman? Will the Justice League be able to stop this Injustice Gang? Will I be able to lift things with my mind? Who knows? Well, while you guys ponder over wonder, I have some reviews under reply.**

**allietheepic7- Thanks, sorry for the delay. Yes, a GiW meeting the MiB would be a good funny fanfic. To show those cheap knockoffs what a real high-tech, secret government is.**

**Dragonscorch- Thanks, some of the arcs are a bit complicated.**

**nightmaster000- Yes, the GiW just made a giant mistake. Well, they do have a lot of money to waste, so maybe a little trouble.**

**Inviso-Al- Who knows but the author? Wait, I'm the author, so I know! Also, just be patient for the JLU season!**

**cyclops1340- Well wait no more!**

**The Keeper of Worlds- I don't know what rogue entity means, but I know it sounds dangerous.**

**Justus80- Yes, Batman is doing some research for our not so favorite version of the Men in Black. Don't worry, Danny isn't a bad guy…in this chapter. And yes, some Phantom episode will happen here.**

**BLACK MAS-Wait no more cause here it is!**

**KodiakWolfe13- Don't worry, I didn't abandon the story, I just had other stories to update. Also, the other female Robins are Stephanie Brown, Tim's ex-girlfriend, and Kelly, a red haired girl using a slingshot. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**DarkShade5221- Well duh, I just made Phantom Control up. It's a fan thing. Anyway, thanks for the compliments and enjoy the chapter.**

**vampireharry the 2- Wait no more!**

**BBRAE623- :D**

**Kreepers-Grim- Batman is the best DC hero ever!**

**Locobar12345- Yes, he does. And yes he will. And maybe I will turn Wonder Woman into a mother figure. She always wanted kids.**

**gi- Here you go!**

**Nancyarev- Thanks. Anyway, yup, they think Danny's old, but not for long. **

**newboy- Good point, Danny is a bit secretive, so maybe Batman won't discover his ID until Reign Storm. And you have another good point; Vlad is cunning. But Batman is smart enough not to fall on a trap…my head hurts just thinking about those guys playing chess. And yes, Vlad is smart sometimes, so he might figure out, not only Batman's, but the entire League's ID. Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**Rober D. daSilva II- I will, and the voters decided that Supergirl will be paired up with Danny.**

**Fantasy-Mania31- Why thank you!**

**Rhatch89- Thank you!**

**Engineer4Ever- Batman is more like a silent uncle who shows his caring side with a cold attitude. And Flash? They're like brothers when it comes to wisecracks! Go Batman! Beat up those Dorks in Diapers!**

** alayna . cassidy- Why thank you! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Phew! I am wiped out! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Anyway, I'm going to take a little break for Thanksgiving. Gonna have the entire family with me for the first time, so see you later! And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas is near! Woohoo! The time for merry making and jolliness is almost upon us. Well, time to make some merry making on my own, by writing this chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Justice for All

Batman was currently restrained inside a small field, unconscious. In front of him was the Injustice Gang, looking at him. Grundy was holding Batman's utility belt, so the Dark Knight won't get away.

"Wakey, wakey, Batman," Joker said as he slapped the Dark Knight across the face. Batman woke up and glared at the person in front of him.

"Joker," he said as he glared at his arch nemesis. "I should have known you'd be all on this."

"Really?" Joker said with mock surprise. "I must be falling into a rot."

The clown then turned around and looked at Luthor.

"You're not going to leave him like this, are you?" Joker demanded.

"And why is that?" Luthor asked calmly.

"Hello! He's still alive!" Joker exclaimed like it was the obvious answer.

"And he's going to stay like that until I see fit," Luthor argued.

"Lex, Lex, listen to someone who knows," Joker asked as he thrown an arm around Luthor's shoulders before pointing at the blaster placed on his chest. "Don't wait, do it now."

"You don't like the way I do things, then go!" Luthor exclaimed as he elbowed Joker. The clown glared at the bald man.

"And they say I'm crazy," Joker said as he walked to the back of the group.

Luthor looked around and saw everyone looking a bit worried and skeptical. Even Lydia seemed to be a bit troubled at having the Dark Knight in their base.

"What?" Luthor exclaimed with an annoyed tone. "Those restraints are pure titanium, he'll never get loose, and this stasis field will prevent the Martian from locating him."

He walked towards Batman and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Now tell me, Batman," he said in a business like tone. "You must have some kind of passkey or access code I could use against your friends. Where is it?"

Batman just stared at Luthor and smirked.

"Guess," he challenged, causing Luthor to become irritated.

"Grundy!" Luthor exclaimed, turning to the giant zombie. Grundy nodded and started prodding at one of the pockets. Suddenly, he was electrocuted. Everyone backed away as Grundy fell to the ground, his body smoking.

"I told you," Joker sang with a wicked grin.

"Shut up!" Luthor exclaimed angrily. "Bring that belt upstairs. I'll get it open."

Luthor walked towards the elevator as Star Sapphire used her powers to carry the belt.

"Freakshow, Grundy, watch him," Luthor ordered as the doors closed.

Batman narrowed his eyes as Freakshow, Grundy and Lydia stood in front of him.

"Grundy, how is Luthor paying you?" Batman suddenly asked.

"Money, lots of money," Grundy replied simply.

"More money than him?" Batman asked, gesturing at Freakshow.

"I don't know," Grundy said, confused.

"Look at all you have to put up with," Batman commented. "You should be paid more."

"Paid more than me?" Freakshow said and started laughing. "Please! He can get more money by cleaning at my circus!"

Freakshow walked towards a chair and sat down with Lydia floating behind him. Grundy and Batman stared at Freakshow as he started doing some card tricks.

"You heard that, right?" Batman said to Grundy. The zombie looked at Batman before at Freakshow. He then let out an angry growl.

Back to Luthor, he and Humanite were studying the belt, trying to find a way to open it. Humanite placed the belt on an X-ray table as Luthor studied the insides from the computer.

"Fascinating," Luthor commented as he pressed a button. Everyone watched as the table suddenly sent electricity to the belt, trying to open it. There was small explosion and the belt was still intact.

"Careful!" Star Sapphire exclaimed as the smoke cleared. "Just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to."

Before Luthor could retort, they heard a ruckus downstairs. After a few seconds of confusion, Luthor growled.

"I should have known," he muttered as everyone went to the elevator.

Batman watched as Grundy was swinging Freakshow around the room like a baton. Lydia was sending her small ghosts at Grundy, but that only seemed to be making the situation worst for Freakshow.

"Unhand me you freak!" Freakshow demanded.

"Take that back!" Grundy exclaimed as he punched Freakshow on the face.

Suddenly, the elevator opened and Luthor's eyes widened when he saw the three fighting.

"Knock it off!" Luthor exclaimed. Freakshow, Grundy and Lydia stopped. Grundy then gave Freakshow one more hit on the head before stopping. Luthor stomped towards them angrily. "You idiots are killing me faster than the Kryptonite!"

"Sorry," Freakshow and Grundy muttered.

Luthor then walked towards Batman, who still had a calm expression.

"You did this!" he accused. Batman just glared at him. "Well it won't happen again. Cheetah!"

Cheetah sauntered towards Batman as Luthor walked back to the elevator.

"Takeover here. If our friend causes anymore trouble, gag him!" he ordered as the others entered the elevator.

Cheetah showed Batman her claws before hissing. Batman just narrowed his eyes, thinking of a plan.

_Stryker's Island…_

Superman, Flash and Phantom were in the interrogation room, looking at Copperhead, who was handcuffed and had his gloves and cobra head removed.

"I told you, I don't know anything," Copperhead said for the umpteenth time. "I'm just an innocent victim-"

"Of unfortunate circumstances," Flash finished with a bored tone. "We know."

"Though define innocent," Danny said, trying not to yawn. "You were hired to kill us. I mean, what's so innocent about that?"

Superman then grabbed Copperhead by the shirt and slammed him to the wall.

"Copperhead," he said, trying to sound intimidating. "When are you going to get some sense and tell us where Luthor is?"

"Oooh," Copperhead said with a smirk. "This must be the part where I get so scared, I spill my guts."

"I'm warning you," Superman said as he raised his fist.

"What you gonna do, Boy Scout?" Copperhead taunted. "Give me a wedgie? Soil my pants?"

Danny sighed and walked towards Superman and Copperhead. He put a hand on Superman's shoulder, causing the Man of Steel to turn.

"I'll handle this, Sups," he said as Copperhead slide down the ground. "You just sit back and relax."

Danny then looked at Copperhead and grinned, confusing the villain.

"C'mon now, Copperhead," Danny said as he grabbed the villain by the shoulder and helped him up. "Let's not make this harder than it already is. Just tell us where Luthor is and you won't get hurt."

"What you gonna do, kid?" Copperhead taunted.

"This," Danny said with a creepy smile.

Before anyone could react, Danny turned intangible and went inside Copperhead. The villain's eyes glowed green and suddenly stood up. Flash and Superman looked at Copperhead with a confused expression before the villain suddenly ran towards a wall repeatedly.

After that, Copperhead ran around the room, wiggling his tongue around like a crazy person. He then banged his head on the table multiple times. Copperhead's head then landed on the table with a loud thud.

"What just happened?" Flash asked as Danny floated out of Copperhead's unconscious body.

"…I think I overdid it…" Danny said with sheepish expression. "Sorry…"

"G-guards!" Superman said, getting over his shock. The door opened and two guards entered the room and looked at Copperhead.

"What happened?" one of the guards asked as they grabbed Copperhead.

"He tripped on his tail and hit his head on the table," Danny replied.

"Okay…" the guard said as they carried Copperhead away. Superman and Flash looked at Danny, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"That went well," Flash commented as they kept looking at Danny.

"What? I warned him," he said with a shrug.

"How does Batman do it?" Superman said with sigh.

_Metropolis…_

"And then what happened?" Batman asked as Cheetah paced in front of him.

"My research opened a lot of doors, opened different worlds," Cheetah said. "There were so much to discover."

"But so little funding," Batman finished.

"You heard about that, huh," Cheetah said with a sad tone.

"There weren't enough test subjects, so you experimented on yourself."

"And now I'm a freak," Cheetah said sadly as she gestured at herself.

"I don't see a freak," Batman said, getting Cheetah's attention. "I see a woman who would risk everything for a cause she believes in."

"How do you know so much about me?" Cheetah asked as she gazed ay Batman.

"Let's just say that cats aren't the only curious," Batman said with a devious smirk.

Cheetah smirked as she entered the stasis field, stroking Batman's chin.

"Too much curiosity could be dangerous," she said as she grabbed Batman's chin.

"Maybe I like danger," Batman said.

"Do you?"

"Try me."

Cheetah smirked as she pushed her lips to Batman's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Lex and Humanite were working on opening the utility belt while Joker watched them.

"It's awfully quiet down there," Joker said as he sat down on a revolving chair.

"Forget it," Luthor said, not turning to face Joker. "You're not going down there."

"C'mon Lexy!" Joker exclaimed as he wheeled his way towards Luthor, spinning around. "Where's your sense of fun! Besides, it won't cause you a penny!"

Luthor just sigh and turned to Humanite.

"Go and relieve Cheetah of their duty," he ordered.

"Can't you send Grundy?" Humanite said.

"Now!" Luthor exclaimed. Humanite just glared at Luthor before walking away.

"It's your funeral," Humanite muttered loud enough for Luthor to hear.

Luthor ignored him and went back to his work as Joker leaned on the computer. After pressing some buttons and turning a knob, the lights suddenly turned off. They turned to the table as the belt was electrocuted again, this time it didn't explode. Once the electricity was gone, the pockets suddenly opened.

"At last!" Luthor exclaimed as he rushed towards the belt and started emptying the contents, looking at the strange devices and gadgets.

"What are you looking for?" Joker asked as he wheeled towards Luthor and grabbed a random batarang. "Bat car keys? Bat breath mint?"

He rolled away and threw the batarang, causing it to wedge on a random crates. The batarang suddenly started beeping.

"Uh oh," Joker muttered.

Before he could react, the batarang exploded, destroying the crate. Luthor managed to duck as the wood and splinter flew around the room as Joker spun around the chair, not a scratch on him.

"Careful you idiot!" Luthor exclaimed angrily. He looked back to the stuff and finally found what he was looking for. "Aha! This is it!"

"What's that?" Joker asked, looking over Luthor's shoulder with a ludicrous expression.

"The key to our victory," Luthor said as he held the small device on his hand.

Meanwhile, Humanite was sitting on a wooden chair, reading a science magazine. Batman was looking at him with a calculative expression.

"Tell me, Humanite," he said. "Why are you working for Luthor. I don't see you as the hiring kind of guy."

"Let's say I'm going to use the money for cultural entertainment," Humanite said, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"How about I offer you double of what Luthor is paying?" Batman suggested. Humanite turned to Batman with an interested expression.

"I'm listening."

_Stryker's Prison…_

Danny was floating next to Flash as they tried to think where Luthor could be hiding. The two were currently heading to the Javelin where the others were gathered.

"How about LexCorp?" Danny suggested.

"Nah, too obvious," Flash said.

"An abandoned warehouse?"

"Too simple."

"A base to the moon?"

"Too expensive."

"…I'm out," Danny said with a sigh. "He could be anywhere in Metropolis, maybe even outside Metropolis."

"Guess we just wait," Flash said with a shrug.

Suddenly, their communicator beeped. They stopped as they heard an SOS from J'onn before he went silent.

"J'onn?" Danny asked with a worried expression. "Can you hear me? J'onn!"

No answer. Danny and Flash looked at each other before running towards the others.

"You guys got that, right?" Danny asked, looking at his teammates. "J'onn sounded the alarms."

"There's trouble up there," Hawkgirl said. "I can feel it."

"Then let's go," Green Lantern said. The others entered the Javelin and took off towards the Watchtower.

Once they were there, they quickly exited the Javelin. Almost immediately they saw J'onn on the ground, unconscious.

Flash dashed towards the alien tried to wake him up. Everyone gathered around him with worried expressions. Green Lantern used his ring to see what's wrong with J'onn.

"He's out cold," he said, looking at the others.

"But what could have done this to him?" Wonder Woman asked as Superman carried J'onn.

"I'll take him to the medical bay," he said as he started flying towards the door. "You guys go find Batman."

Everyone nodded as they exited the hangar. No one noticed the beeping case that was behind their equipment.

"Bats?" Danny called as he phased from room to room. "Hello? Calling Dark Knight? I got this extremely hard crossword puzzle with your name on it."

Danny waited but didn't get a reply. He quickly flew towards the medical bay. He saw Green Lantern and Hawkgirl in front of him.

"Couldn't find him," he said as he landed next to them. "You guys had any luck?"

"Couldn't find him," Green Lantern said as they entered the medical bay where the others were standing in front of the bed where J'onn was.

"We looked everywhere," Hawkgirl announced as they landed next to them. "Batman's gone."

"And so is the shuttle," Green Lantern added.

Before anyone else could say anything, the Watchtower's phone started beeping. They all looked at the phone. Wonder Woman was the closest so she answered it.

"That must be him," she said as she answered the phone. "Hello? Batman?"

Wonder Woman stayed silent, her expression confused at first before her eyes widened. She tried to ask what the person on the other line meant, but she got cut off.

"What did he say?" Superman asked as he looked at Wonder Woman.

"That wasn't Batman," Wonder Woman said with a worried expression. "It was someone saying that there's a bomb in the Watchtower."

"Is that a prank call?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cause it is not funny."

"No, this is serious," Superman said. "That's a secure line."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Green Lantern said as his body started glowing. "Spread out and find it!"

Everyone quickly spread out and started searching the entire Watchtower. Superman used his X-ray vision to see through the walls, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were searching the upper levels, Danny was phasing through the ground to look for it, Green Lantern was scanning the area for the bomb and Flash was running around the tower, looking for the bomb.

"I've found something!" Green Lantern said through his communicator as he spotted some footprints. "A thermal pattern."

He followed the thermal pattern towards their equipment and found a yellow case that had handprints on it.

"I found it!" Green Lantern exclaimed. "Flash!"

"I'm on it!" Flash said as he appeared near the case and grabbed it.

He dashed towards the hangar doors as Superman opened it. Flash threw the case outside as far as he can. Once it was a few feet away, the bomb exploded. The entire Watchtower shook a bit by the shockwave. Everyone gathered around the hangar door, looking somewhat relieve.

"That was a bit close," Danny commented after a few minutes of silence. "Another minute and you'd guys would have been ghosts."

No one commented.

"…Let's go check on J'onn," Danny suggested, getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

They all went to the medical bay and saw J'onn still recovering. Hawkgirl walked towards the phone and tried to contact their mystery caller. When it failed, she decided to contact Batman.

"Batman is still not responding," Hawkgirl said after a few minutes of trying.

Suddenly, J'onn stirred a bit and groaned.

"J'onn," Danny said with a relieve grin. "What happened to you?"

"It was Grundy, Star Sapphire and the Shade," J'onn replied weakly. "I saw them coming, but then everything went black."

"How could they have gotten in?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Only one way," Green Lantern guessed. "With Batman's transmitter."

"And if they have that," Danny said with a shock expression.

"That means they have Batman," Superman finished gravely.

_Metropolis…_

"Aww poo…" Joker said with a disappointed look on his face, leaning on the T.V. he was using to show Batman the supposed end of the Justice League. He pushed the T.V. aside, breaking it.

"But at least I'll have my fun," Joker said with a wicked grin as he pulled out a knife and walked towards Batman.

He grabbed Batman's face and was about to cut him when the Dark Knight head butted him. Joker fell on his butt, holding his head.

"That's not funny!" he growled as he stood up and walked towards Batman with an angry expression. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbed his arm and yank him back. He turned and saw Grundy, who somehow managed to sneak up behind him.

"Luthor not want you alone with him," Grundy said, looking at Joker.

"C'mon, Grundy, old pal," Joker said, trying to get his arm back. "What's a couple of nicks between friends?"

"Go away," Grundy said, his gaze hardening.

Joker yanked his arm away and walked towards the elevator, fixing his suit and muttering under his breath. Grundy then walked towards Batman.

"Thanks," Batman said in a dry voice. "If you hadn't come along when you did…could I have some water?"

Grundy just looked at Batman before he walked towards a water dispenser and filled out a cup. He lumbered back to Batman and tilted the cup to Batman's mouth so he could drink. Once he was done, Batman faced upward and spat the water towards the stasis field.

When the water hit it, the thing sent a small explosion and showed Batman with sparks. Batman gave the shock Grundy a smirk.

"Thanks," he said before he contacted J'onn with his mind.

"Uh oh…" Grundy said as he ran towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, Luthor was lying on the table, wearing a white shirt and black underpants. Humanite was dressed in a lab coat, thick gloves and goggles, running from room to room to complete his little science project for Luthor.

Everyone, except Joker who wasn't in the room, watched as Humanite pulled levers and knobs, jumping from one place to another. Luthor was breathing nervously as the table was suddenly lifted to the ground.

Humanite then pulled another lever and Luthor was suddenly zapped with electricity. He screamed as he was lifted to the air. Humanite pushed a button and green plating appeared on top and below him. Humanite increased the power as the two plating tried to connect, armoring Luthor.

After a few minutes and a few jolts of electricity, Luthor slowly went down on the table, wearing green chest armor, his body smoking.

"Will he be alright?" Cheetah asked as Humanite removed his coat and gloves.

"This containment suit would stabilize his condition," Humanite replied. "The next few minutes will tell."

"You really are a freak of science," Freakshow said with a crazy grin. "Do you know anything about circus shows?"

Before Humanite decided whether to give a respond to that, Grundy came barging in, looking worried.

"Mr. Luthor!" he exclaimed. "Batman broke that static…thing!"

"He probably already contacted the Martian!" Humanite guessed. "They'll be here soon."

"What do we do?" Grundy asked.

"Don't panic," Luthor said as he stood up from the table, feeling good as new. "We'll be ready for them. After we find the traitor."

Everyone stopped called when he said that. They all turned to Luthor with questioning looks in their faces.

"Traitor?" Cheetah asked, confused.

"Think about it," Luthor said as he walked towards the computer. "The only way they could have found the bomb was if someone has told them; one of us. Fortunately, this place still has functioning surveillance cameras."

He picked up the remote and pressed a button. The screen went on, showing different angles around the room where Batman was restrained. They all watched and waited as Cheetah suddenly entered the screen, walking towards Batman, entering the stasis field.

Everyone watched as Cheetah wrapped her arms around Batman's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Everyone gasped and turned to the shocked Cheetah, backing away from her.

"What…no!" she sputtered, looking at them. "I wouldn't! You can't think-"

"Get her!" Luthor ordered, pointing at the traitor.

Cheetah acted quickly; she grabbed Shade and threw towards Star Sapphire and Shade and jumped over Grundy, using him as a catapult. She ran towards the elevator and pressed the button, looking back to make sure they weren't near her. When the doors opened, she turned and found herself in front of Joker.

"Hello kitty," he said as he grabbed Cheetah by the wrist, shocking her with his buzzer. Cheetah fell to the ground, unconscious. "And they say I'm not a team player."

Everyone gathered around the unconscious villainess.

"Grundy, the pretty kitty is all yours," Luthor said to Grundy.

Grundy nodded as Cheetah rubbed her head. Grundy then grabbed her by the ruff of her neck and dragged her away.

"No! Please wait!" she exclaimed as the elevator door closed. "It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Now we wait," Luthor said with a smirk.

_Later…_

The Justice League were standing on top of a building that was in front of an abandoned movie theater.

"There," J'onn said as he pointed at the building. "Batman is in that building, and so are the rest of them."

"So it's a hostage situation," Green Lantern said. "They may use him as a shield."

"Not unless I get him," J'onn said as he suddenly turned intangible and sunk down the floor before anyone could stop him.

"Should I follow him?" Danny asked, looking at Superman.

"It's too dangerous," Superman said. "We just wait."

Danny nodded, though he wasn't happy about it, neither was Hawkgirl. Inside the building, Humanite was guarding Batman, holding a small pole. J'onn slowly phased through the floor and saw Batman restrained.

"Batman!" he whispered.

Batman turned to where J'onn was with wide eyes.

"J'onn, wait!"

Too late; Humanite saw him and activated his pole as J'onn charged. The pole suddenly shocked J'onn, causing him to scream before falling unconscious. Luthor and the others saw the whole thing through security.

"It has begun," Luthor said, clenching a fist.

Outside, everyone one waited for J'onn to come out with Batman. After a while, Hawkgirl had enough.

"Time's up," Hawkgirl said, holding her mace. "Now we do it my way."

"Fine by me," Danny said with a grin. He followed Hawkgirl, who flew towards the building.

She busted through the door with Flash and Danny Phantom behind her, Green Lantern busted through the walls with Wonder Woman behind him and Superman flew through the window. They all charged at the waiting villains in front of them.

Star Sapphire fired at Flash, blasting him towards Danny and Hawkgirl. Danny managed to turn intangible, but Hawkgirl wasn't so lucky; the two slammed into each other. Star Sapphire was about to fire again when a green blast narrowly miss them. She looked up and saw Green Lantern aiming his ring at them. The villainess smirked as she flew up towards Green Lantern.

Superman charged at Grundy and speared him towards the wall. Shade turned and saw Hawkgirl charging towards them, her mace crackling with electricity. The Shade just smirked as he raised his Nightstick at her and fired a blanket of shadow towards her, trapping her. She flew towards a statue of two twins.

"One down," he said as he tilted his hat. Suddenly, a lasso on top of him and grabbed his lasso. He and Joker looked up and saw Wonder Woman floating above them, catching the Nightstick.

She landed between them as Joker ran away. Shade tried to get his stick back, only to get hit by the gut and a whacked on the head. Wonder Woman then dropped the Nightstick and threw her lasso towards Joker, stopping him on his track. As Wonder Woman pulled Joker towards her, the Clown Prince of Crime turned around and grabbed something in his jacket.

"Catch!" he exclaimed as he threw a doll at Wonder Woman, who caught it with a confuse expression.

"Momma!" the doll said before it exploded, blasting Wonder Woman away. Joker smirked at his victory, but it was short lived when Superman and Grundy came barging behind him, knocking him off his feet.

Danny flew towards Freakshow and tackled him towards the ground. He was about to punch him when Lydia tackled him away from her master. Freakshow stood up and dusted himself before walking towards the trapped halfa.

"Now, how about you be a good little minion and look into the orb," he said as he lowered the glowing orb in front of Danny.

Danny closed his eyes and turned his head away so he wouldn't look at the orb. Lydia grabbed Danny's face and tried to face it towards the orb. She then used her small tattoos to force Danny's eyes to open.

"There's no use fighting it, minion," Freakshow said as Danny desperately tried to keep his eyes close. "Just look at the orb and be one of my freaks again."

Danny suddenly grinned.

"Look at the orb?" he repeated as his eyes started glowing. "Why not?"

He opened his eyes, which were glowing brightly. He fired an Ecto-vision towards the orb, shattering it. Freakshow stared at his precious orb in shock as it fell towards the ground.

"No!" Freakshow exclaimed in despair as he kneeled to the ground and started gathering the shattered bits. "Not again! I just had this fixed!"

Danny used the distraction to blast Lydia off him with his Ecto-vision before he charged at Freakshow and kicked him away.

"Take that, you weirdo," Danny said with a grin.

Superman was punching Grundy and dodging the zombie's punches. Grundy stumbled down and landed next to a giant duck. He grabbed the duck and threw it towards Superman, who broke it in half with his fist.

The upper part of the duck was flying towards Star Sapphire and Green Lantern, who were still fighting.

"Duck!" Green Lantern warned as he pointed something behind her. Star Sapphire smirk, thinking that she wouldn't fall for the oldest trick in the book. She was about to fire when a duck suddenly hit her from behind, sending her towards the ground. Green Lantern winced. "I tried to warn her."

Behind him, Shade managed to stand on his feet again. He grabbed his Nightstick and aimed it at Green Lantern. Before he could fire, Flash appeared next to him.

"Lights out, Shade!" he said as he punched Shade away.

Shade stumbled towards Hawkgirl, who grabbed his Nightstick and used it to jab him on the gut and whacked him on the head. She then broke the Nightstick in half. Flash then saw Joker standing up, so he charged at him.

Joker noticed him so he grabbed some marbles from his pocket and threw them to the ground. When Flash accidentally stepped on them, they exploded and sent him flying towards a wall, knocking him out.

Joker smirked as he looked at Flash. He suddenly felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw Danny Phantom with his hand glowing.

"Boo," he said as he blasted the clown towards a pillar. Joker slammed on the pillar and fell on the floor, groaning.

Superman then punched Grundy towards wall. He punched the zombie until the wall broke apart. Grundy fell on the ground, half-conscious.

"Enough!" Superman said, looking at Grundy. "Now tell me, where's Luthor?"

"Right here," a voice said behind him. Before Superman could react, a green beam hit him from behind. He suddenly felt weak, like he was blasted with Kryptonite. "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of this.

He looked behind him and saw Lex Luthor wearing green and purple armor, looking healthy as a horse.

"You look surprise, Superman" Lex commented as he walked towards the Man of Steel. "This is a basic rule of business; turn your enemy's weakness into a strength!"

He fired his Kryptonite blasts at Superman, causing him to scream in pain. Luthor was so busy; he didn't notice Humanite walking towards him.

"Of course, that might be a lesson you won't live to appreciate," he said.

"Neither will you, Lex," Humanite said as he held his electric staff.

He then electrocuted Luthor from behind. Luthor screamed in pain as electricity course through his armor. After Humanite was done, Luthor turned around and glared at Humanite.

"Et tu, Humanite?" he said before he fainted.

"Freeze!" Green Lantern exclaimed as he and the others appeared in front of the hole.

"I surrender," Humanite said simply as he dropped his weapon and raised his hands.

"Well that was easy," Danny commented. "Why can't all bad guys be like that?"

Joker, who had recovered from Danny's attack, was hiding behind a pillar, seeing that most of his teammates were beaten.

"Woopsie, time to run!" he said. He was about to run when he remembered something important. "But there's still unfinished business to be done!"

He pulled put a gun from his jacket and dashed towards the elevator, making sure no one saw him. Once he there, he walked towards the broken stasis field, only to find Batman gone.

"What?" he exclaimed wildly as he looked around the room, not noticing the giant shadow behind him.

When he turned around, Joker found himself face to face to Batman, who was the exact opposite of restrained. He quickly aimed the gun towards Batman, but the Dark Knight simply swatted it out of his hand. Joker tried to punch him, but Batman caught it and punched Joker.

"How'd you got out?" Joker demanded, rubbing his jaw.

"I could have escaped anytime I wanted, but I thought I'd stick around and keep an eye on you clowns," he said as he punched Joker at the face again.

Joker stumbled back with a dazed expression. He then sluggishly walked towards Batman.

"You're dethhhhpicable!" he said with his tongue out before he passed out.

Batman just smirked.

_Later…_

The Justice League were lined outside the movie theater as the bad guys were taken inside the back of a police truck, except for Lydia, who was doing time in the Fenton Thermos. Danny watched as Lex Luthor was dragged towards the other beaten villains. Humanite was calmly walking behind the policemen when he suddenly stopped in front of Batman.

"Wait," he said as he looked at Batman. "You'll keep our bargain?"

"Yes," Batman said without hesitation. "Double of what Luthor was paying you."

Humanite smirked with a satisfied expression before following the police.

"What was that about?" Flash asked as they looked at Batman, who just smirked in reply.

"You know, it's kinda scary when you smile," Danny commented. "By the way, what's the deal with the Cheetah girl?"

They all looked at Cheetah, who was looking at Batman with a hurt expression before the doors closed.

"Who knows?" Flash said with a shrug. "Bat's must have done something to her."

"Who knew Batman has a way with the ladies," Danny commented, shaking his head. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two from him, Flash."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

_A Few Days Later…_

Lex Luthor, who was wearing a containment suit that was stopping his illness, was angrily pacing around his room, listening to the opera in the next room. Growling, he ran towards the wall and started slamming his fist on it.

"Humanite!" he exclaimed angrily. "You'll pay for this you turncoat! Do you hear me? You'll pay!"

Humanite just ignored him and continued watching the opera, savoring the music. Once the show was over, the singer bowed as the network's logo appeared on the screen.

"This program was made possible by grant by the Ultra Humanite, and viewers like you," the show said as Humanite smiled with a satisfied expression.

**Sorry for the huge delay. School is brutal during break, with all the weeklong projects. I'm lucky enough to have enough time to type! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Well, time to reply to your reviews!**

**allietheepic7- I don't know. You probably watched the episode already.**

**Engineer4ever- Hope there's enough Danny Phantom in this chapter to satisfy you. Next chapter, I'll try to make it more DP centric. Also, they would. Well…maybe Tucker would kill, Sam would blackmail.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. I've been thinking a lot for whom to use in the Injustice Gang. Glad I made the right choice.**

**Gur4goku- I like your patience!**

**Justus80- Yup, they are rip offs who can't do there job well. Also, I'll be sure to make some more interactions between the Clown Prince of Crime and the Ghost Boy in future chapters.**

**Inviso-Al- They will do what happened in this chapter. And thanks, it was a hard decision to make. **

**Locobat12345- Yup. And maybe I will include her on the team, in the JLU arc. For now, she is still the angry huntress.**

**Snowleopard0- Thanks. And Happy Holidays.**

**The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks. So that what a rogue means…Well, I kinda already knew…but thanks for telling!**

**KodiakWolfe13- No problem. And thanks, it wasn't easy making them long. And whenever Joker is involve, it is never good. Awesome, but not good.**

**vampireharry the 2-Ah yes, those two would be an awesome comedy duo of sibling-like relationships.**

**andrea- I will continue the story beyond Thanksgiving, so don't worry!**

**BLACK MAS- Well wait no more!..Actually, you have to wait for the other chapters…so just wait, but not for all of them, just one at a time.**

**newboy- Thanks. Yes, Reign Storm hasn't happened yet, so it will in this story. Also, the JL won't be angry at Freakshow, yet. That's in the future. Also, Vlad is a little overconfident, and sometimes crazy, so that's why he always loses. Also, Vlad will only look at his teammates as a threat and Danny as the weak link, so he will still be underestimating him, until he does something awesome to make Vlad take him seriously. Also, Vlad would probably guessed GL and Superman's ID, since they don't wear masks and stuff. How people never know who Superman really is will be a mystery to me. Anyway, thanks for the review, gave me a lot to ponder.**

**Danny angel- me too. I would watch that episode if there is nothing to watch.**

**Rhatch89- Thanks.**

**toothless20- Nah…Batman never shows his reaction, not even in private. Maybe he'll do one of those older figure moments with Danny, where he tells him to never give up or something. Though, you are right that the GiW, and Vlad, would cover all of his heroic deeds to make him look evil.**

**Guest- Why thank you!**

**Belle Lettere- Well, this is the first story of that idea. So I'm lucky! Also, I will update. Not frequently, but surely.**

**ShatteredPrime1994- Future Danny will appear in future chapters in the future. Don't try to understand that. Hehehe.**

**Axil 2.0-…I think you forgot to type your review…**

**kidcraxy- I will, don't worry.**

**ilover145- Thanks. And the initiation and Kid Stuff could probably work better in the JLU arc, where there are a lot of members with fun personalities. And they will act around him like he's normal…well, normal in their book. Though some of them might be a little creeped out by his overshadowing powers.**

**Well, that's all the time I have. I need to finish my homework and stuff. Also, before I leave, can I change the pairing? I know I promised Danny and Supergirl, but I think that's a little overdone. And I can't find an idea of them meeting in the story that you guys will like. Just wanted to ask, don't want to disappoint you guys. **

**Anyway, don't forget to enjoy and leave a review. Also, it's almost Christmas, so just enjoy your time with your family. See you guys later, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
